AU BOUT DU CONTE
by calazzi
Summary: C'est l'heure du conte… Miss Elisabeth et M. Darcy nous reviennent, mais ils devront lutter contre un mal profond et terriblement déterminé à anéantir la beauté du monde qui nous entoure. Si vous êtes nostalgiques de ces heures de ténèbres enfantines, et autres histoires de psychopathe, je vous invite à ouvrir le grand livre en ma compagnie. Si vous voulez bien me suivre...
1. Chapter 1

**_Bonjour âmes bienveillantes qui passez par là... nous voici de nouveau réunies pour partager une histoire dont nous ne sortirons pas indemnes, ni vous ni moi. Pourquoi cela? Parce que si, comme votre obligée, vous aimez passionnément lire et entendre les contes, mythes et autres légendes des temps anciens, vous saurez percevoir sous les images primitives, voire caricaturales, une autre musique... celle d'une vérité si terrible qu'elle ne se dit jamais qu'à demi- mots... Bienvenue dans l'antre d'un terrible personnage qui n'a pas fini de vous faire trembler._**

**Au temps jadis**

En un temps plus ancien, qui fut et s'enfuit par une chaude nuit d'été, mais qui reviendra, une ombre noire s'engouffra dans le sombre dédale d'une forêt. Peu d'entre nous ont un jour eu connaissance de ce mal si profond, si sauvage que nous nous évertuons à chasser de nos réalités en le métamorphosant. Les créatures humaines souffrent d'une faiblesse d'amour, d'une terrible méprise vis-à-vis de ce qu'elles ne peuvent concevoir que sous la forme symbolique des contes et autres récits merveilleux dont les messages transportent toute la peur de l'espèce depuis que l'homme est apparu. Mais si nous persistons à mettre en garde les petits d'hommes à travers de simples paraboles, cela signifie-t-il que le monde grandit en bonté, en beauté ? Ou bien, au contraire, les vastes territoires de la barbarie ont-ils gagné jusqu'au cœur des hommes, tant et si bien que nous savons pertinemment que ces contes de « bonne femme » se contentent de décrire une sinistre réalité ? Plus vraie que notre pire cauchemar.

Son souffle saccadé exprimait toute la difficulté éprouvée à respirer dans cette course folle qui l'emmenait de plus en plus loin, de plus en plus profondément dans cette enceinte végétale frémissante. Les rayons de lune guidaient ses pas brûlants, mais seule la connaissance approfondie du terrain lui permettait d'accroître sa vitesse. Les branchages qui fouettaient ses joues exacerbaient le sentiment d'ivresse qui l'avait dans un premier temps amené à rire alors qu'il n'avait pas encore quitté la zone de danger.

La douleur avait débuté en étreignant sa gorge avant de gagner ses poumons puis son ventre, l'obligeant à ralentir, le poing serré contre son flanc droit. La brûlure l'handicapait si fortement, qu'il semblait prêt à s'arrêter, afin d'apaiser toutes les sensations qui l'avaient envahi. Lui, d'habitude si maître de son corps, de ses pensées, se révélait incapable de mener à bien le plan si patiemment formulé et échafaudé à la lumière de ses multiples talents. Et conduit jusque dans ces heures de soulagement, de libération. La fumée épaisse émanant du brasier infernal qu'il avait lui- même allumé, avait eu raison de sa résistance physique, qualité dont il s'enorgueillissait depuis qu'il en avait découvert le potentiel de nuisance pour autrui.

Ses jambes conservaient encore un rythme soutenu, son esprit, toujours en alerte, reprit le dessus, il décolla ses lèvres âprement serrées l'une contre l'autre et poussa un hurlement qui fit trembler d'effroi tous ceux qui l'entendirent, et cela même bien des années après ce terrible incendie. Il ne pouvait pas échouer si près du but ! si près de sa nouvelle vie… de la récompense après tant d'années d'imposture, de médiocrité… d'ennui…

Alors qu'il tentait d'étouffer les signes de souffrance dont son corps l'assaillait de plus en plus brutalement, il aperçut le présage de son au- delà, de son nouvel univers aux mille couleurs de la liberté. Dans un ultime effort, il se saisit des rênes du cheval qu'une main complice avait amenée jusqu'au sentier où il pouvait enfin s'éloigner à jamais de cette prison de l'âme, son âme si noire qu'elle pesait lourdement dans sa poitrine puissante.

Une fois accroché à sa monture, il essuya la sueur qui coulait à profusion sur son front, repoussant les mèches de cheveux bouclés trempés du sang qui s'écoulait de la plaie fraîchement ouverte à la frontière de son cuir chevelu. Sa victime avait vraisemblablement lutté… avant de rendre un dernier soupir, dans l'étreinte déloyale de son bourreau, qu'il avait pourtant autrefois nommé son ami…

Le galop emporta cette funeste figure vers des horizons de désolation qu'aucun dieu, si cruel soit- il, ne pouvait justifier.

Au petit matin, les flammes étaient mortes, des volutes de fumée blanchâtres s'échappaient au- dessus d'une nature sacrifiée. Le cadavre avait été rapidement découvert, dans une posture qui témoignait des tristes événements qu'il avait dû endurer. Les autorités conclurent dans leur hâte à clore le dossier que la victime avait chuté de sa monture, s'infligeant une blessure empêchant tout mouvement de fuite et que c'était le feu allumé dans le dessein de donner l'alerte qui l'avait d'abord asphyxié puis carbonisé. La procédure d'identification n'avait pas non plus posé d'insolubles problèmes. Un voile de tristesse mortelle s'étendit alors sur les terres de celui qui avait succombé à un accident dont la survenue avait, il faut bien l'avouer, soulagé bien des créatures.

Par la suite, son existence scélérate enfin débarrassée des vestiges de son ancienne vie, il avait su dissimuler ses traits par d'habiles transformations mais surtout une discrétion que d'aucuns qualifiaient de misanthropie, voire de bizarrerie et même pire… Ce seigneur arborant une barbe si impressionnante qu'elle attirait tous les regards, jouait de ses talents de comédien pour captiver son auditoire d'une manière que peu lui enviait vraiment. La domesticité tremblait de tous ses membres à chacune de ses demandes, les vassaux s'arrangeaient pour envoyer de peu zélés représentants et tout ce que la région comptait de créatures sensibles (femmes et enfants prioritairement) feignait de ne jamais poser un seul regard en direction du château habité par ce maître aux yeux de braise. Au fil des années de bien vilaines rumeurs avaient couru sur son compte, mais personne n'avait osé confronter celles- ci à l'épreuve de la réalité. Il en était même qui supputaient qu'il était à l'origine de tous ces horribles ragots, afin de préserver sa solitude, d'autres encore imaginaient qu'il pratiquait l'alchimie ou peut- être bien la sorcellerie au cœur du donjon…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

L'enfant avait posé son menton au creux de ses petites mains, ses yeux devenus immenses dévisageaient celle qui lui faisait face, dont les traits austères ne l'impressionnaient guère. Son esprit avalait littéralement chacune des paroles qui franchissaient le seuil de sa bouche.

_«… __mais par malheur cet homme avait la Barbe bleue : cela le rendait si laid et si terrible, qu'il n'était ni femme ni fille qui ne s'enfuît de devant lui. Une de ses Voisines, Dame de qualité, avait deux filles parfaitement belles. Il lui en demanda une en Mariage, et lui laissa le choix de celle qu'elle voudrait lui donner. » _

Les mains osseuses de sa gardienne jusqu'alors posées le long de l'ouvrage, s'animèrent, l'une en direction de son cou tandis que l'autre tournait la page. Son cœur s'emballait, il savait par avance que cette histoire lui parlerait comme aucune autre… que la vérité de son cœur se révélerait entre ces lignes, précisément. Cet homme si puissant saurait certainement faire plier toute réticence, tout obstacle à l'accomplissement de sa volonté… mais comment ?

_«__La Barbe bleue, pour faire connaissance, les mena avec leur Mère, et trois ou quatre de leurs meilleures amies, et quelques jeunes gens du voisinage, à une de ses maisons de Campagne, où on demeura huit jours entiers. Ce n'était que promenades, que parties de chasse et de pêche, que danses et festins, que collations : on ne dormait point, et on passait toute la nuit à se faire des malices les uns aux autres enfin tout alla si bien, que la Cadette commença à trouver que le Maître du logis n'avait plus la barbe si bleue, et que c'était un fort honnête homme. »_

Il avait à grand peine retenu un soupir de contentement, alors c'était ainsi ! plaire, feindre de posséder des qualités, en un mot _séduire, _s'avérait plus efficacequ'user de force, de menace pour atteindre son but… les paupières closes, il s'imprégnait de cette première leçon et en conclut que la ruse nécessitait les ressources d'une intelligence supérieure, mais également une bonne connaissance des émotions, et autres balivernes sentimentales qui encombraient le cœur des autres humains.

_« __Pour cette petite clef-ci, c'est la clef du cabinet au bout de la grande galerie de l'appartement bas : ouvrez tout, allez partout, mais pour ce petit cabinet, je vous défends d'y entrer, et je vous le défends de telle sorte, que s'il vous arrive de l'ouvrir il n'y a rien que vous ne deviez attendre de ma colère._

_Elle promit d'observer exactement tout ce qui lui venait d'être ordonné et lui, après l'avoir embrassée, il monte dans son carrosse, et part pour son voyage. »_

Bouche bée, les yeux emplis de stupeur, il s'empressa de calmer sa respiration quasiment haletante… pensant en lui- même que la pauvre femme ignorait tout de son bonheur intime tandis qu'elle lui mettait à disposition les effrayantes illustrations, croyant que le petit maître se défendait de montrer la terreur et le dégoût que _La Barbe Bleue_ ne pouvait manquer de lui inspirer. Le train de ses pensées avait pris un tour vertigineux, il comprenait que le diable se logeait dans le moindre des détails et les mots simples du monstre contenaient déjà le terrible piège auquel l'infortunée ne pourrait échapper : _« ouvrez TOUT, allez PARTOUT »_ quelle valeur pouvait bien contenir la mise en garde qui suivait ? Les bras autour de ses épaules, il analysait le double sens de cette invitation si tentante, faite à un esprit curieux. La pauvre fille ne pouvait résister à un secret… elle ferait évidemment le mauvais choix, si choix lui était réellement proposé.

_« …__mais la tentation était si forte qu'elle ne put la surmonter : elle prit donc la petite clef, et ouvrit en tremblant la porte du cabinet. D'abord elle ne vit rien, parce que les fenêtres étaient fermées après quelques moments elle commença à voir que le plancher était tout couvert de sang caillé, et que dans ce sang se miraient les corps de plusieurs femmes mortes et attachées le long des murs (c'étaient toutes les femmes que la Barbe bleue avait épousées et qu'il avait égorgées l'une après l'autre). __»_

Un cri lui avait finalement échappé, la femme prit garde à ne pas se laisser attendrir, évitant soigneusement toute tendresse ou tentative de réconfort en direction de l'enfant. Elle ne voulait rien d'autre que procéder à l'édification morale de cette petite personne. Pour cela, elle espérait imprimer une sainte horreur du mal par le pouvoir de l'imagination. S'il avait connu le moindre doute quant à l'existence d'un quelconque dieu, il l'aurait remercié de la froideur de sa nourrice car elle lui évitait toute justification de la sensation délicieuse qui l'avait pris au dépourvu à la découverte de la méchanceté de ce héros. C'était bien la première fois qu'il s'identifiait parfaitement à un personnage de conte, habituellement si ennuyeux qu'il se voyait les occire de mille et une manières en ses heures de solitude nocturne.

_« Ayant remarqué que la clef du cabinet était tachée de sang, elle l'essuya deux ou trois fois, mais le sang ne s'en allait point elle eut beau la laver et même la frotter avec du sablon et avec du grais, il y demeura toujours du sang, car la clef était Fée, et il n'y avait pas moyen de la nettoyer tout à fait : quand on ôtait le sang d'un côté, il revenait de l'autre. »_

Le petit garçon empêchait le rire moqueur qu'il ressentait pourtant en son for intérieur à la pensée de cette exquise écervelée frottant la clef détentrice de son sale petit secret… et que dire enfin de cette fée qui précipitait l'histoire dans un abîme de peur ?

_« …Vous avez voulu entrer dans le cabinet ! Hé bien, Madame, vous y entrerez, et irez prendre votre place auprès des Dames que vous y avez vues._

_Elle se jeta aux pieds de son Mari, en pleurant et en lui demandant pardon, avec toutes les marques d'un vrai repentir de n'avoir pas été obéissante._

_Elle aurait attendri un rocher belle et affligée comme elle était mais la Barbe bleue avait le cœur plus dur qu'un rocher. »_

Ah ! la belle histoire… où les bons sentiments ne survivent pas à la noirceur des désirs humains… Il avait bien hâte d'entendre la façon dont le terrible Barbe bleue allait égorger cette jeune femme…

_« Il faut mourir Madame, lui dit-il, et tout à l'heure._

— _Anne, ma sœur Anne, ne vois-tu rien venir ?_

_Et la sœur Anne répondait :_

— _Je ne vois rien que le Soleil qui poudroie, et l'herbe qui verdoie. »_

Il tendait l'oreille, tous ses sens aux aguets dans l'attente du châtiment final. La femme laissait traîner les mots dans sa bouche, obéissant à son intention de marquer définitivement l'esprit de ce jeune impertinent. Quant à lui, il visualisait à la perfection la scène… se gargarisant des propos de son nouveau héros _«Il faut mourir Madame»…_ Diable !

_« Cela ne sert de rien, dit la Barbe bleue, il faut mourir, puis la prenant d'une main par les cheveux, et de l'autre levant le coutelas en l'air, il allait lui abattre la tête. La pauvre femme se tournant vers lui, et le regardant avec des yeux mourants, le pria de lui donner un petit moment pour se recueillir._

— _Non, non, dit-il, recommande-toi bien à Dieu et levant son bras… »_

Son excitation était à son comble, ses petites mains blanches s'étaient agrippées au rebord de son siège, ses ongles profondément enfoncés dans le rembourrage délicat. Jamais il n'avait éprouvé une telle exaltation, causée par l'admiration perçue, contre toute attente, pour une créature appartenant au panthéon des divinités enfantines !

_« Ils lui passèrent leur épée au travers du corps, et le laissèrent mort. La pauvre femme était presque aussi morte que son Mari, et n'avait pas la force de se lever pour embrasser ses Frères._

_Il se trouva que la Barbe bleue n'avait point d'héritiers, et qu'ainsi sa femme demeura maîtresse de tous ses biens. »_

Mais quoi ? C'en était donc fini du terrible Barbe bleue ? Mais quelle était cette fin ridicule !? La colère l'étouffait, une rage dévastatrice balayait en son esprit toutes ces imbéciles moralités assignées à toute lecture faite à un enfant ! Sous prétexte de son _innocence_, de sa jeunesse, l'on entravait le triomphe de celui dans lequel il s'était si simplement reconnu. Non, Barbe bleue ne pouvait pas disparaître ainsi. L'offense lui parut si grave, qu'il en conçut une profonde haine pour ceux et celles qui se pâmaient de ravissement à l'écoute d'une telle insanité.

Il en aurait pleuré… si cette détestable femme à la voix grave et sèche ne l'avait conforté dans son ressentiment en lui faisant ânonner bêtement, le message qu'elle croyait fermement y voir :

__« _La curiosité malgré tous ses attraits, coûte souvent bien des regrets _

_On en voit tous les jours mille exemples paraître._

_C'est, n'en déplaise au sexe, un plaisir bien léger _

_Dès qu'on le prend il cesse d'être,_

_Et toujours il coûte trop cher._»__

Il avait bien appris la leçon, l'avait même copiée de sa plus belle écriture et en avait reçu quelques compliments assortis de friandises, censées contenter les gens d'un âge si tendre.

Mais une question le taraudait cependant, depuis tant d'années… à qui s'adressait réellement ce conte ? De quelle vertu faisait-on l'éloge ? Il n'y a avait là que convoitise, désobéissance, mensonge et salut immérité… cette histoire l'avait profondément révolté mais il en avait, _au bout du compte_, fait le cœur de sa quête. Plutôt que la condamnation de la curiosité assouvie, ne pouvait-on y entendre une autre musique ? Un avertissement pour les candides (voués à échouer quoi qu'il advienne), ou bien une invitation pour les esprits supérieurement intelligents ? Il avait choisi et ne l'avait jamais regretté, même si ses premières expériences immorales manquaient de panache et d'ambition, elles avaient suivi la ligne de conduite dont il n'avait plus dérogé.

_**A suivre**_

_**PS: Pour cette fanfiction, j'ai emprunté le titre d'un film co- écrit par Agnès Jaoui et Jean- Pierre Bacri, sorti en 2013... je vous invite bien évidemment à le visionner, même si ce n'est pas, à mon avis, leur meilleure production.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bonjour à tous les passants, ce second chapitre devrait vous amener un peu plus profondément dans le dédale de cette histoire étrange où l'univers du conte se met au service d'un autre genre littéraire. Je remercie toute personne qui juge bon de passer un peu de temps ici, en particulier celles qui laissent une trace de leur passage.**_

_**Je tiens à remercier chaleureusement et tendrement:**_

_**-Miriamme **à qui j'ai déjà répondu via les MP._

_**-Mimija, **je me demande si nous parlons de la même personne... non, non, sois tranquille, je ne te veux aucun mal... enfin pas vraiment, tout ceci n'est qu'une autre histoire à dormir debout! j'essaie de te faire croire que je peux aussi t'effrayer, la nuit au coin d'un bois mais... une femme expérimentée ne saurait s'y laisser prendre, n'est-ce pas? Tu peux continuer de poser ces questions, faire des liens si intéressants, ma chère, je n'y répondrai pas évidemment mais ta vision affûtée peut aussi éclairer..._

_**-Angie **pour son impatience joyeuse et communicatrice! Moi non plus, je ne croyais pas à mon retour... c'est un imprévu mais quand une idée nous tient, nous envahit... je crois que cette suite te donnera une vision plus claire de ce que je trafiques..._

_**-Notre invitée surprise **qui comprend bien en quoi cette histoire pourrait être terrifiante mais également pour la critique éminemment positive qu'elle a émise sur ma façon de raconter..._

_**-Jenny, **fan devant l'Éternel... hello my dear! I think that you'll find everything you want... for sure! it is I who thank you for your unfailing support. I don't forget that you have asked me when an idea came to me. Sorry for my english, it does not improve..._

_**-Laura **pour sa constance et le regard bienveillant qu'elle porte sur mes fantaisies. J'espère que tu prends autant de plaisir à lire que moi à écrire, car je pense aussi à celles (ceux?) qui passent du temps à me suivre dans mes tentatives au moment où je mets en forme, ou j'échafaude..._

_**-Loulou1993 **pour les compliments et encouragements qu'elle m'a prodigués, ainsi que pour son audace car les commentaires deviennent assez rares!  
><em>

**L'ombre du mal **

_« Vous avez tort de croire le contraire, monsieur Darcy, mais la forme de votre déclaration m'a épargné la compassion que j'aurais peut- être éprouvée en refusant votre main, si vous aviez plus agi en __gentleman__ »_. Ses joues brûlantes témoignaient assez de son tourment alors qu'il se remémorait pour lui- même les propos qu'elle lui avait jetés au visage hier soir.

_« Qu'elle qu'eût été la forme de votre déclaration, jamais je n'aurais même songé à l'accueillir favorablement.» _Ainsi soit- il. Sa longue lettre vengeresse à la main, il avançait presque lourdement à travers les allées puis les bois encore ensommeillés. Depuis qu'il s'était réfugié dans sa chambre, son esprit n'avait cessé de repasser la boucle de ce désastre amoureux, affligeant son ego chaque fois plus profondément. Il s'était donc résolu à l'affronter une ultime fois, afin de lui remettre sa réponse aux accusations qu'elle avait lancées, essentiellement au sujet de George Wickham mais aussi de l'attitude de sa sœur aînée à l'égard de Charles Bingley.

Ses pas l'avaient conduit le long de ce ravissant sentier, bien qu'il ne soit plus animé des mêmes sentiments que ceux qui avaient motivé ses fausses errances. Il est vrai qu'il l'avait souvent emprunté ces derniers jours, à la recherche, non de la quiétude enchantée qu'une certaine jeune personne venait y goûter, mais plutôt dans l'assouvissement d'un désir lancinant. S'il s'était trouvé, comme par coïncidence en cet endroit, c'était pour éprouver encore et encore le trouble que la rencontre provoquait en son for intérieur.

Ce matin, la verdure ondoyante offrait un cadre chaleureux à sa colère, le soleil accrochait ses rais de lumière dorée et douce aux herbes folles et illuminait chaque silhouette féerique, transformant chaque espèce végétale en un précieux témoin de la Nature. Les sens de nouveau tournés hors de sa prison intérieure, il s'emplissait du moment présent, de la vie frémissante qui bousculait tendrement sa peine, la peine qu'il avait finalement tournée contre lui. Il aspirait, dans un mélange de crainte et d'espoir, à la croiser aux abords d'une étroite clairière, où elle aimait s'asseoir, se perdre dans la contemplation de l'instant.

Une jeune fille, cheveux flottant autour de sa tête nue, reposait à même le sol, tout prêt d'un cours d'eau si pure que le ciel s'y reflétait aisément. Sa nuque, ses épaules et le haut de ses bras ronds étaient enveloppées d'une capeline de laine rouge sombre. Son visage exposé du côté opposé paraissait baigné dans l'étendue d'herbe fraîche, comme emporté par un impérieux sommeil d'enfant. Cette étrange vision était née au cœur d'une confusion personnelle où les artifices de la nature paraissaient jouer une morbide comédie. Car si cette jeune personne était effectivement endormie, sa position de repos ne semblait point naturelle. Les seuls mouvements qui s'échappaient de cette silhouette, émanaient des plis de sa robe qui, à mesure que sa vue s'aiguisait, s'avérait déchirée… La fraîcheur de la brise matinale aurait dû la faire frissonner, mais nul geste de protestation ne venait la défendre contre la rigueur printanière.

Il prit subitement conscience du silence évidemment inhabituel qui régnait tout autour de lui.

Alors qu'il hésitait, son regard devenu plus précis se posa sur une toute autre réalité : ce n'était pas une jeune fille assoupie mais un corps sans vie, abandonné au cœur d'une nature indolente. Au mutisme de la nature répondait le tumulte de son propre cœur affolé, de sa tête où l'horreur avait pris forme. Penché au- dessus d'elle, il cherchait vainement quelques signes rassurant mais il n'observa aucun souffle, aucun battement de cils, aucune palpitation des lèvres ou de la poitrine. Mais partout ses yeux trouvaient les preuves de l'outrage commis : lambeaux d'étoffe, traces terreuses probablement causées par de multiples chutes, ongles cassés, griffures et taches de sang… jusqu'à l'évidence du coup qui avait provoqué sa mort.

Les deux hommes avaient lancé leurs montures au galop, contournant l'allée de tilleuls, ils approchaient de la clairière. Le colonel Fitzwilliam possédait l'expérience douloureuse des champs de bataille mais pas de cette terrible injustice qu'avait subie cette enfant.

_« Mon Dieu ! Comment… ? Je ne peux croire que…_ Totalement ébranlé par la révélation que son cousin lui avait faite, il exprimait tout haut son incompréhension, son incapacité à se représenter l' inconcevable. Encore une fois, il tourna la tête vers son compagnon_. Darcy, n'avez- vous surpris personne ? _

_-Non Fitzwilliam, je n'ai croisé personne, ni rien entendu ou vu avant de… de la découvrir._ Le soleil l'aveuglait, l'obligeant à plisser les yeux.

_-Pas même à distance de … ? _Les deux cavaliers étaient arrivés à destination, le colonel avait immédiatement dirigé son regard en direction du cours d'eau. _Seigneur… pauvre petite. On dirait un ange oublié sur un tapis de verdure._

_-J'ai d'abord cru qu'elle était endormie. Mais lorsque je me suis approché, je n'ai pu m'abuser davantage…_ Ils avaient mis pied à terre et attaché les rênes afin d'éviter tout incident et toute détérioration de ce qui s'appellerait désormais une scène de crime._ Regardez, on dirait qu'elle a subi une attaque de loup ou de chien… ses vêtements sont déchirés et même déchiquetés à certains endroits…_ il passait sa main sur son front, réprimant la sensation nauséeuse qui le taraudait depuis qu'il avait compris la monstruosité de cette scène.

_-Elle a succombé aux assauts d'une bête sauvage, enragée…_il se tut un bref instant, comme captivé par ce qu'il fixait si intensément…_ mais la répartition des blessures me paraît étrange : ses mains devraient être particulièrement abîmées… si elle s'était défendue, contre un animal ou même… elle aurait cherché à se protéger, les mains en avant. _Le colonel prenait soin de ne rien toucher, mais il examinait chaque détail visible en quête de ce qui dénoncerait l'identité de la créature à l'origine de ce carnage. _Voyez l'extrémité de ses doigts, Darcy : elle s'est abîmé__e __les ongles, a saigné en grattant le sol… »_

En attendant l'arrivée des représentants de la justice, ils regagnèrent l'allée principale, bordée de hauts tilleuls. Le visage du colonel Fitzwilliam exprimait l'enchaînement des sombres réflexions dans lesquelles il craignait de se perdre. Soudain, il fit face à son cousin, l'inquiétude chevillée à tout son être :

_« Darcy, pardonnez- moi ce manque de délicatesse mais la situation l'impose. Vous ne m'avez toujours pas expliqué ce que vous faisiez ici, si tôt, alors que nous nous apprêtions à rejoindre Londres. _Son interlocuteur ne semblait pas disposé à lui offrir une réplique, il insista. _Aviez- vous en tête quelque rencontre ? Pourquoi vous rendre précisément en ce lieu ? Vous savez que vous devez vous préparer à ces questions, mon cousin. L'enquête l'exige._ Il lui avait tout dit du malaise qu'il ressentait et attendait maintenant une réponse apte à le rassurer.

_-Je désirais seulement profiter du calme de cette campagne avant de replonger dans le vacarme londonien…_un soupir s'échappa de sa bouche. _Je ne peux avancer aucune raison particulière à ma présence en ce lieu. Je suis désolé de ne pouvoir satisfaire plus amplement votre curiosité Fitzwilliam. _Il fit savoir à son compagnon qu'il avait bien saisi la nature de son trouble. _Mais croyez- vous sincèrement que je ferai partie des suspects ? _

_-Oh, je ne saurai me vanter de posséder une quelconque connaissance juridique, encore moins des enquêtes judiciaires pour meurtre. Cependant, il me semble que cela dépend en grande partie de celui que le sort désignera pour mener cette affaire. Nous ne connaissons pas réellement les notables du comté… La réputation de Lady de Bourgh risque également d'influencer les jugements des uns et des autres._ Il fixait l'horizon, guettant le moindre signe d'activité sur la route poussiéreuse.

_-Je n'ai pas d'autres éléments à mettre en avant pour ma défense et il faudra bien s'en contenter. »_ Rien ne pouvait justifier qu'il exposât son intimité à qui que ce soit. Palpant la poche de son manteau, il prit alors conscience avec effroi que la lettre avait disparu.

Les deux hommes étaient partagés entre le soulagement et l'alarme, lorsqu'ils accueillirent Sir Blackheart, magistrat local, accompagné d'agents de police et, puisqu'il s'agissait d'une mort violente et suspecte, du coroner lui- même, un certain Stevenson qui assumait cette fonction depuis de nombreuses années. Un homme de fort petite taille mais robuste d'apparence, se présenta lui- même comme le Dr Knock, médecin- conseil habituellement en charge des affaires médicales que lui confiait la police. Il demanda qu'on le conduisît sans plus tarder jusqu'au corps, non sans s'être informé du fait que les deux gentilshommes n'avaient rien modifié avant son intervention.

Juge de paix lui- même, de par son statut, Darcy n'ignorait pas comment se déroulait une enquête ni le rôle que chacun de ces hommes avaient à jouer. Il répondit de bonne grâce aux premières questions de Sir Blackheart dont l'aspect ne prêtait guère à la plaisanterie ni même à la relative familiarité que l'on peut attendre d'un pair. L'image la plus appropriée pour le décrire s'approcherait de celle d'un géant, tant son allure paraissait imposante, mais à mieux y regarder, sa taille ne constituait pas l'exception, non, c'était plutôt ce qui émanait de sa personne qui engendrait cette sensation, à mi- chemin entre la fascination et la répulsion. Contre toute attente, sa voix que l'on aurait crû caverneuse, séduisait par son amabilité, à l'instar de ses manières fort plaisantes, pour un gentilhomme vivant une retraite campagnarde. En effet, ce baronnet avait depuis longtemps déjà abandonné toute velléité de vie citadine et ne fréquentait pas ses semblables autrement que lorsqu'il y était strictement obligé et jamais sous prétexte de divertissement.

_« Si je reprends brièvement vos propos messieurs, aucun de vous ne connaît de quelque manière que ce soit cette jeune fille. _Il fit une pause, comme pour renforcer la valeur de ce constat._ Vous êtes membres de la famille de Lady Catherine de Bourgh, elle-même propriétaire des lieux. _Il porta toute son attention vers celui qu'il désignait alors. _C'est vous Mr Darcy qui avez découvert le corps puis après avoir constaté que vous ne pouviez plus rien pour elle, vous êtes rentré prévenir qui de droit et êtes revenu nous attendre, accompagné de votre cousin, le colonel Fitzwilliam, ici présent, parce que vous comptiez sur son expérience des champs de bataille pour vous assister._ Il leva la main afin d'intimer le silence aux deux hommes qu'il venait de citer avec tant de brutalité.

_En conclusion, nous avons un gentleman qui effectue une ultime promenade sur les terres de sa tante avant de reprendre la route pour Londres et qui tombe inopinément sur le cadavre d'une jeune inconnue. Sans aucun doute victime d'une mort violente._

_-Peut-être vient-elle d'un comté voisin. _L'agent de police qui paraissait représenter le degré le plus haut de la hiérarchie locale avait pris la parole. _Cela expliquerait que nous ne puissions l'identifier. Je crois que nous l'aurions remarquée avec cette cape… rouge si elle avait été du coin. Non, je pense qu'elle n'est pas d'ici._

_-Dr Knock, quelles sont vos premières déclarations sur les circonstances de sa mort ? _Le coroner semblait absorbé par des pensées qu'il gardait par devers lui.

_-Et bien, compte tenu de la rigidité cadavérique, et du fait que la température reste fraîche en cette saison, en particulier la nuit, je dirais qu'elle a été tuée hier soir, en début de soirée. Ces feuilles se sont déposées sur sa dépouille au cours de la nuit, quelques insectes ont aussi commencé à s'y intéresser…_ Le petit homme gesticulait, montrant de ci de là les éléments qui appuyaient ses propos._ Son corps a été déposé à l'heure où les honnêtes gens sortent de table, après un bon souper. D'ailleurs l'autopsie nous permettra de déterminer si elle a pris un repas avant de mourir._ Il regardait toujours sa patiente, les sourcils froncés.

_-Bon, bon… c'est entendu, Docteur, mais dites- nous tout ce que vous pouvez de cette vilaine blessure et si elle a pu causer le décès._ Sir Blackheart donnait quelques signes de fatigue, sa voix laissait transparaître une certaine lassitude.

_-Nous pouvons conclure sans aucune hésitation qu'elle a été égorgée, avec une lame très tranchante, comme vous pouvez le constater vous- mêmes, les bords de la plaie sont nettes et la blessure est profonde, tenez, la lame a tranché très nettement..._Un bruit incongru l'interrompit, il tourna la tête vers la source, et aperçut le visage décomposé du premier témoin, celui qui avait eu l'infortune de découvrir cette scène._ Euh, bon, en revanche, les autres lésions ne sont pas dues à des morsures d'animaux, c'est certainement ce que l'on a voulu nous faire croire mais cela ne correspond pas à des mâchoires de loup ni de chien. Les coupures sont superficielles, comme les égratignures que l'on peut voir sur son visage par exemple. Oh, j'oubliais, en retournant son corps, j'ai trouvé ceci, je suppose que cela est tombé de l'une de ses poches ou bien de sa main au moment où elle a été jetée dans cette clairière. _Il exhibait une clef, de grande taille, sur laquelle on pouvait noter une tache sombre.

_-Vous insinuez donc qu'elle n'a pas rendu l'âme en ce lieu ?_ Il ne quittait pas des yeux l'objet contenu dans la main du médecin.

_-Non, en effet, elle a assurément perdu une grande quantité de sang, or… je n'en vois point ici. Pour finir, cette clef… présente elle aussi du sang… coagulé, voyez cette tache sombre, c'est du sang. Probablement le sien. _

_-Décidément, j'ai beau y réfléchir, je ne me souviens pas avoir jamais entendu évoquer une telle affaire. _Mr Stevenson paraissait particulièrement ému et soucieux, lui qui occupait cette charge depuis au moins deux décennies, avouait son désarroi. _Un meurtre mis en scène avec tant de soin… je crois pouvoir nous prédire de bien sombres moments, messieurs.»_

Le fourgon mortuaire s'était avancé, prêt à engloutir la dépouille de cette enfant dont on n'avait pas encore révélé l'identité mais dont les proches devaient certainement s'inquiéter de son absence. On avait visiblement fait appel à un pauvre bougre du village voisin pour prêter assistance au cocher, la civière disparut rapidement.

Darcy ferma les yeux, une barre douloureuse et lancinante cognait son front. Il n'avait cessé de penser à la lettre qu'il n'avait pas retrouvée, ni lui, ni les membres de l'équipe chargée de l'enquête car nul n'en avait fait état. Le magistrat l'informa qu'il souhaitait qu'il reste à Rosings le temps que l'enquête judiciaire soit close, ou du moins qu'il lui fasse savoir son adresse et la durée de son séjour s'il était dans l'obligation de s'absenter. Le grand homme chargea les agents de police de poursuivre, dès lors et avec la plus grande discrétion, les interrogatoires auprès des habitants de Rosings Park et de Hunsford. Étrangement, le premier objectif qui leur était dévolu ne consistait pas en la recherche de l'identité de la jeune victime mais dans la reconstitution des faits et gestes de toutes les personnes se trouvant à proximité du lieu où elle avait été retrouvée.

Les agents de police suivirent donc les deux cousins sur la route qui menait à la demeure de leur auguste tante. La journée s'annonçait particulièrement agréable, la brume matinale s'était retirée pour laisser la place à un soleil encore timide mais bien présent.

Les quatre hommes chevauchaient deux par deux, d'abord silencieusement, comme si la découverte qui les liait les uns aux autres pesait si lourdement que la parole ne pouvait les aider à s'en distancier. Finalement, ce fut le colonel qui apostropha les policiers :

_« Pensez- vous que ce soit le fait d'un familier de Rosings ?_

_-A ce stade, monsieur, nous ne sommes sûrs de rien. Ce peut être un habitant du comté comme un étranger. _Après avoir échangé un rapide coup d'œil avec son subordonné, l'officier municipal en chef avait pris sur lui pour émettre un avis presque personnel.

_-Cependant, l'identification de la victime ne permettrait- elle pas d'avancer de façon plus rationnelle ?_ Le colonel Fitzwilliam comptait sans doute sur le prestige de l'uniforme et de son grade pour obtenir des informations moins protocolaires._ Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Sir Blackheart ne s'y atèle pas pour débuter l'enquête. C'est curieux, vous ne trouvez pas ?_

_-Sir Blackheart n'est pas réputé pour son strict respect des conventions… et de toutes les manières, nous ne sommes pas habilités à juger sa façon de commencer ses investigations. »_

Toute tentative de conversation digne d'intérêt entre ces quatre cavaliers pouvait donc être considérée comme définitivement nulle et non avenue.

Alors que le petit groupe s'approchait de la vénérable demeure des de Bourgh, un homme de petite taille, suant et soufflant de tout son être, s'efforçait maladroitement de rejoindre l'entrée principale. Alerté par le bruit des sabots cognant le sol, il se figea subitement puis se retourna afin d'affronter bravement (_quelle qu'en soit la nature_ se dit-il) ce qui le précédait. L'un des cavaliers l'avait immédiatement reconnu mais ne semblait point pressé d'en faire état. Darcy n'avait aucunement l'intention de dévoiler quoi que ce soit à cet odieux pasteur, si prompt à la perfidie.

_« Oh, mes hommages, Mr Darcy, colonel Fitzwilliam… monsieur l'agent en chef, monsieur l'agent… _Les quatre hommes inclinèrent leurs têtes en retour._ Aurais- je l'audace de vous demander… ?_

_-Non, Mr Collins, mais nous vous invitons à nous suivre auprès de la maîtresse des lieux._

Le révérend prit l'air le plus embarrassé à sa disposition avant d'ouvrir à nouveau la bouche.

_-Je me permets d'insister cependant, ne voyez point d'outrage à mon insistance mais les événements sûrement…_

_-Mais enfin, Collins, de quoi parlez- vous ? Dites- nous précisément de quoi il s'agit !_ Le colonel n'avait jamais été témoin d'une conduite si grossière de la part de son cousin qu'il ne put cesser de dévisager, guettant le moindre indice capable de lui révéler ce que signifiait tout ceci.

_-Et bien, je suppose que nous venons pour la même raison : la disparition de Miss Elizabeth… ? »_

_**A suivre**_

_**Oups, je sais, l'effet est facile mais bon, le genre l'exige, n'est-ce pas?**_

_**Je remercie un certain Rimbaud pour ce troublant poème dont je me suis largement inspirée pour la scène de crime:**_

**Le dormeur du val**

C'est un trou de verdure où chante une rivière,

Accrochant follement aux herbes des haillons

D'argent ; où le soleil, de la montagne fière,

Luit : c'est un petit val qui mousse de rayons.

Un soldat jeune, bouche ouverte, tête nue,

Et la nuque baignant dans le frais cresson bleu,

Dort ; il est étendu dans l'herbe, sous la nue,

Pâle dans son lit vert où la lumière pleut.

Les pieds dans les glaïeuls, il dort. Souriant comme

Sourirait un enfant malade, il fait un somme :

Nature, berce-le chaudement : il a froid.

Les parfums ne font pas frissonner sa narine ;

Il dort dans le soleil, la main sur sa poitrine,

Tranquille. Il a deux trous rouges au côté droit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir esprits égarés, voici la suite, à peine différée… bonne lecture et à bientôt.**

**Petits messages à celles qui n'ont pas de compte ici:**

**Amlia : **J'espère que ce chapitre saura satisfaire ton envie d'en savoir davantage.

**Loulou1993 : **Quels goûts si sûrs... ! En tout cas en termes de poésie. Saurons- nous quelles autres œuvres ont l'honneur de te plaire ? Oui, mademoiselle, j'ai toujours une ligne directrice mais elle demeure assez générale car j'invente, j'ajoute, je découvre au fur et à mesure… ce n'est pas magique cependant, c'est aussi du travail (notamment comme vous l'avez si bien écrit au niveau de la cohérence), beaucoup de réflexion et un désir immense de partager, de voyager avec les personnes qui veulent bien m'accompagner. Je crois bien que je vais encore plus loin dans l'aventure intime qu'avec les autres fantaisies que j'ai déposées sur ce site ! Le conte permet d'accéder à une symbolique très riche… me semble-t-il et si un jour, j'analyse ce que j'écris présentement, cela devrait s'avérer très révélateur… C'est moi qui vous/ te remercie Loulou1993 de me parler en termes si élogieux, en espérant que cela soit, un peu tout de même, mérité.

**Mimija :** ne dort déjà plus sur ses deux oreilles et c'est bien mon funeste dessein ! Non, non, ne t'endors pas petite, ouvre grand tes yeux et tes oreilles au cas où…

Toute ma reconnaissance à une fervente fan… )

**Jenny : **Good girl… Lady C ? Who is she ? … Where is the Great Lady ? « Anne, ma sœur Anne, ne vois- tu rien venir ? »

I hope you will not be disappointed by this new chapter where Darcy, there is not!

Comme le disent les gens de mon pays : « Patience est mère de toutes les vertus. »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX (I insist !)

**Angie : **Ah, Angie, je m'en voudrais presque d'effrayer une si charmante compagne de lecture ! pauvre de toi en effet ! Mais qu'allais- tu faire dans cette galère, aussi !? je te dédicace la fin de ce troisième chapitre, car ton flair est décidément incroyablement efficace ! Bon courage et n'hésite pas à garder une veilleuse près de ton lit, mon petit…

Affectueusement,

Calazzi.

**Tristan et Iseut**

_« J'ai longtemps observé cette espèce particulière que l'on nomme « collectionneur »…_ Ils s'étaient confortablement installés dans la bibliothèque, un verre de porto à la main._ J'ai pu éprouver de la fascination et parfois aussi de la répulsion envers certains de ses représentants, du plus ordinaire au plus excentrique._ Son regard encore vif était entièrement tourné vers le feu qui crépitait dans l'âtre de son hôte. Sa bouche esquissait l'ombre d'un sourire un peu las._ Ma motivation a atteint de tels sommets, figurez- vous, que je me suis moi- même essayé à l'accumulation d'objets liés entre eux !_

_-Ces gens ne souffrent-ils pas d'une réputation d'hurluberlu, si vous me permettez l'expression ? _Il venait de croiser ses longues jambes, pressé de se détendre en compagnie d'un être sensé. _Ne passent-ils pas la majeure partie de leur temps au milieu de reliques qu'eux seuls peuvent estimer si chèrement?_ Au diable la bienséance, il se resservit un verre de cet élixir dont la principale vertu résidait dans sa capacité à réchauffer ses sens engourdis._ Qu'en font-ils une fois trouvé l'objet rare et tant cherché ? Je peux éventuellement comprendre l'exaltation de la quête mais l'après ?_

_-En effet, mon ami, je partageais autrefois ce point de vue… mais le but d'une collection ne réside-t-il pas dans son exhaustivité, son caractère définitif ?_ Son goût pour les livres dirigeait son regard vers les nombreux rayonnages où reposaient les objets de son désir._ Posséder et admirer ce qu'autrui ne peut que convoiter ne vous semble point suffisant ? _

_-Certes. Cependant, à quel moment juge-t-on de la complétude d'une collection, mon cher ? Faut- il donc engager plusieurs collections simultanément afin de s'assurer un bonheur constant ?_ Finalement le tour qu'avait pris la discussion n'était pas pour lui déplaire, le vieil homme commençait à parler un langage qui ne lui était pas étranger.

_-Et, bien, ce peut être une excellente façon de résoudre cette angoisse de la collection achevée. _Il considérait maintenant le maître des lieux, cet homme qui semblait toujours en quête de plus, inquiet et charmeur, doux et cruel. _Finalement le collectionneur n'en finit jamais avec sa recherche, son accumulation… il peut passer d'un type d'objet à un autre, avec ou sans lien entre eux, dans le plus grand ravissement ! _

_-Dites- moi, maintenant, je vous prie, quelles collections vous ont le plus surpris, choqués et peut- être même indignés._ Son intérêt semblait s'être accru, la tension, bien que légère, était même palpable.

_-Oh, je ne saurais vous dire … tout de go… voyons… non, je ne vois pas. _Les traits de son visage montraient toute sa concentration dans sa recherche au cœur d'une mémoire bien remplie. _Diantre ! en voici une qui me vient à l'esprit mais je crains d'offenser…_

_-Que nenni, monsieur, puisque je vous le demande ! _Un large sourire ponctuait ses propos. _Nous sommes seuls dans cette pièce, vous pouvez vous confier sans crainte. Je vous écoute._

_-Puisque tel est votre désir. _Il avait légèrement incliné sa tête avant de se lancer avec une ardeur communicative dans son récit. _J'ai connu un homme qui se plaisait à collectionner les épingles à cheveux, déjà portées… il ne tolérait pas d'en acheter de neuves, non, ce qu'il recherchait c'était l'objet porté, détenteur d'un vécu particulier… Je m'étais troublé à l'idée de le voir se baisser et fouiller le sol, parfois même à gratter la terre de ses ongles, afin de trouver l'un de ses « trésors » comme il les nommait alors. Je crois qu'il… enfin… qu'il tentait, d'une certaine manière, de s'approprier l'intimité des femmes à qui avaient appartenu ces objets si intimes, si personnels. Car s'il avait réellement admiré ces articles si féminins, il se serait contenter d'en acheter, mais, d'une part, il ne supportait que ceux qui avaient été utilisés et, d'autre part, il prenait également son plaisir à les pourchasser, les « dérober » même, ou encore les déterrer._

_-Vous voulez dire qu'il pouvait suivre une femme, qui si elle avait perdu chemin faisant l'une de ces précieuses épingles, il l'aurait ramassé pour son propre compte et non pour la lui rendre ? _Les sourcils froncés, son visage paraissait plus inquiétant qu'à son habitude. _C'est curieux en effet… il aimait prendre en chasse ce qui ne lui appartenait pas en somme. Il s'agissait donc de véritables trophées. _Décidément, ce vieux prêtre lui fournissait des motifs de réjouissance fort satisfaisants ce soir.

_-En outre, la façon dont il évoquait tout cela me dérangeait profondément. Il éprouvait une grande tendresse pour certains d'entre eux, qui, visiblement, se rattachaient à un certain type de femmes… plutôt jeunes, avec un air d'innocence… sur lesquelles il aimait croire qu'il possédait un ascendant. Heureusement, je puis me vanter de n'avoir pas rencontré d'autres individus de cette nature.»_

Quelque temps plus tard, dans le dessein salutaire de lutter contre le vide qui régnait en son être, il avait pris la décision de débuter une collection singulière mais point unique en son genre. Non, ce premier pas dans le monde des collectionneurs n'avait de raison d'être qu'en tant que prolégomènes… à sa future création originale.

Ainsi donc, il convoqua divers corps de métiers, bouscula le maître d'œuvre et finit par obtenir la possibilité matérielle de l'assouvissement de sa première passion d'amateur. Son château en fut considérablement transformé, de nouveaux bâtiments étant sortis de terre en cette occasion. Tout le comté en fit des gorges chaudes et l'on ne trouvait point aux alentours un seul être ignorant quoi que ce fut des nouveaux aménagements de la plus belle propriété de la région. Quoique… le seul (hormis le curieux propriétaire) qui avait connaissance de la totalité des aménagements, avait disparu de la surface de cette terre d'Angleterre, si froide et si dure. Il avait pourchassé de par le monde, toutes sortes d'animaux, parmi les plus sauvages pour remplir ses cages. Son plaisir naissait dans la découverte puis de l'attente et enfin de la possession de créatures si fières qu'elles préféraient mourir plutôt que vivre enchaînées. Vint le temps où il se lassa de ce grand fracas, fort coûteux par ailleurs.

Aux âmes égarées dans ces arcanes du mal, je tiens à rappeler que de tels êtres existent, que leur appétit ne leur octroie aucune limite, que leur motivation ne s'éteint jamais, sinon dans la mort. Et le plus terrifiant réside dans leur pouvoir presque irréel à tenir sous leur coupe la volonté d'autrui, à coups de belles paroles, de tendres gestes d'abord puis de brutalité, de cruauté distillée avec un art consommé. Notre châtelain abhorrait plus que tout la solitude car celle- ci lui paraissait synonyme d'anéantissement. Lorsque nous l'avions laissé cette nuit éprouvante, il n'était déjà plus seul…

Connaissez- vous la légende de Tristan et Iseult la blonde ? Une puissante histoire d'amour venue d'une ancienne légende celtique, entre autres… et même s'il en existe plusieurs versions, la trame demeure. Notre Barbe bleue, féru de vieilles histoires et de contes, s'en inspira avec tout l'aplomb dont il était capable pour capter définitivement l'attention de sa belle.

Si ce fut sa blondeur candide qui l'attira, lui vers elle la jeune femme quant à elle, fut instantanément fascinée par sa voix caressante. Cette voix qui lui procurait mille sensations intimes, comme un souffle amoureux qui prenait possession de son corps avant de gouverner son âme. Tandis qu'elle jetait un ultime regard sur sa haute silhouette qui s'éloignait dans la fraîcheur de la nuit, elle s'abandonnait, une fois de plus, à ses souvenirs, _leurs_ souvenirs :

_« __Belle amie, ainsi en va-t-il de nous : ni vous sans moi, ni moi sans vous. *» _Il lui avait fait cette promesse, dès leur premier tête-à-tête, l'amour fol se répandant simultanément le long de leurs peaux brûlantes, sans jamais alors le réaliser charnellement.

_« L'amour est insatiable et nulle raison ne le gouverne. Un geste, un regard, un soupir suffisent à le révéler. *»_ Une formule magique qu'il avait proférée lorsqu'elle avait résolu de rompre sa promesse d'amour irrépressible et qui lui avait valu de nouveaux transports.

_« J'ignore si la vie est plus grande que la mort mais l'amour l'est plus que les deux. *» _Au moment fatal où ils avaient scellé leurs sorts dans le sang d'un innocent dans le dessein de vivre enfin leur passion inflexible.

_« A la vie, à la mort »_ ils étaient prêts à se rendre au bout de leur destin, la mort d'amour et l'amour au-delà de la mort. Il n'était plus question de lucidité depuis longtemps… Seule la réciprocité et la force brutale de leurs sentiments avaient de l'importance, elle était son _unique_ comme lui était le sien. Rien d'autre. Elle avait donc totalement adhéré à l'idée d'une magie amoureuse qui liait deux êtres au-delà des lois des hommes, il l'avait désignée comme son Iseult, créature d'une époque où les femmes étaient aussi des fées… ou des sorcières. Elle avait sauvé et pardonné à son amant, au moins autant de fois que la reine Iseult à Tristan.

Son emprise avait gagné ce qui fut autrefois, sans aucun doute une bien belle personne. Cet homme si secret l'avait surtout remarquée à travers le regard, chargé d'une admiration certaine, de ses pairs. Il avait alors voulu s'approprier les qualités qu'il lui enviait mais dont il était entièrement dépourvu. Il l'avait liée à lui par d'intimes entrelacs, enracinant le plus profondément possible sa propre marque, réduisant ainsi la marge de liberté de cette femme devenue complice sans même en avoir conscience. Sa plus belle réussite… car la pauvre créature ne se rendait plus compte qu'elle possédait en son for intérieur des ressources propres, des désirs personnels en opposition avec ceux qu'il lui imposait… Il en avait fait sa chose, améliorant patiemment sa marionnette, la manipulant au gré de sa méchanceté, bien plus aisément que ces bêtes d'abord enragées puis qui s'abandonnaient à la mort une fois qu'elles avaient compris qu'il était le maître absolu. Les êtres humains se caractérisent par une intelligence sensible à la flatterie, au mensonge s'il est parfaitement déguisé.

Le désir amoureux était toujours unilatéral, absolument maîtrisé et ces amours humaines prenaient une teinte surnaturelle subjuguant toute autre considération.

Point de philtre magique à boire, non, il suffisait de manier les mots, les double sens, les figures de rhétorique, et notre Janus l'avait compris depuis l'âge le plus tendre. Car les discours créent la confusion pour toujours, tandis qu'un breuvage enchanté ne tenait ses promesses que pour un temps limité.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Elisabeth avait longuement observé les murs de sa prison, puis le plafond qui lui paraissait inaccessible, et le sol contre lequel elle avait été jetée la veille au soir. Ce qu'elle avait spontanément nommé sa _cellule _se caractérisait par sa petite taille, l'absence d'ouverture donnant sur l'extérieur ainsi que la certitude pour sa nouvelle habitante d'être confinée dans les entrailles de la terre. Cependant, un puits de lumière creusé en hauteur lui permettait de ne pas croupir dans une obscurité totale. Cette source lumineuse s'avérait hors d'atteinte, les murs lisses et froids résistaient aux tentatives d'escalade de la jeune femme. Refusant de céder au désespoir qui menaçait d'emporter sa raison, elle s'était attachée à réfléchir à toute possibilité d'évasion, vainement puisque son ou ses geôliers n'avaient manifestement pas pécher par amateurisme.

Alors qu'elle s'était finalement assise sur la couche qui lui était dévolue, elle avait refoulé la très grande peur aux portes de son esprit en se remémorant la scène qu'elle avait vécue en compagnie d'un certain gentilhomme vers lequel elle tournait toute la colère dont elle était encore capable.

Elle l'avait ressassée toute la nuit, cette première nuit d'horreur au cours de laquelle sa mémoire faisait surgir le visage d'un homme qu'elle s'évertuait à haïr, comme un épouvantail dressé face à une terreur bien plus menaçante. Elle avait fait défiler encore et encore, les images de cette détestable rencontre, du moment où elle n'avait pu dissimuler sa surprise en le découvrant lui, à sa porte, ordinairement si condescendant avec elle… jusqu'à celui où, embarrassé, il avait accepté son offre en s'asseyant sur le siège le plus proche, caressant nerveusement son couvre- chef. De plus en plus indisposée, elle l'examinait alors qu'il parcourait la pièce de ses longues jambes, avant de faire un arrêt près de la cheminée. Ce n'est pas sans une pointe d'ironie qu'elle s'était fait la réflexion qu'ils paraissaient en harmonie (une fois n'est pas coutume) dans l'inconfort partagé. Subitement le cours du temps s'était accéléré, les mots jetés en pâture avaient bouleversé pour toujours le fragile équilibre de leur relation, qui respectait jusqu'alors les règles de la politesse due à leur statut.

Un grand fracas avait brisé tout désir de complaisance ou même simplement de neutralité envers cet être si sûr de sa supériorité, sur elle, sa famille… si convaincu que l'audace de sa déclaration, dans toute sa grossièreté, ne pourrait que la ravir et qu'elle lui ouvrirait le chemin de la félicité conjugale. Aveuglé par son orgueil, par la haute estime de son sang, qu'il hissait tel un étendard, il n'avait pas même vu la colère qui avait coloré ses joues. Son cœur battait encore la chamade lorsqu'elle repensait à la violence des propos tenus à l'encontre de _Jane_, sa douce _Jane_… seule pensée presque réconfortante dans cette pénombre…

Il l'avait gravement offensée, allant jusqu'à l'accuser de le rejeter en raison de son « honnêteté »_. _Elle avait laissé libre cours à la tempête qu'il avait provoquée en elle :_ « Vous avez tort de croire le contraire, monsieur Darcy, mais la forme de votre déclaration m'a épargné la compassion que j'aurais peut- être éprouvée en refusant votre main, si vous aviez plus agi en __gentleman__ (…) Qu'elle qu'eût été la forme de votre déclaration, jamais je n'aurais même songé à l'accueillir favorablement. ******»_

En cet instant de profonde détresse, elle lui en était reconnaissante car cette terrible altercation lui offrait la possibilité de rassembler son énergie, d'éviter de sombrer corps et âme. Puis ses pensées glissèrent vers des images plus heureuses et donc bien plus douloureuses. Les larmes ne tardèrent pas à couler le long de ses joues, de son nez, de son cou. La peur s'insinuait dans tout son être. Implacable. Le froid commençait à l'envahir, de plus en plus intimement.

Elle s'était perdue dans ses âpres souvenirs lorsqu'elle crut entendre un gémissement, une plainte étouffée, elle avait redressé la tête, le souffle presque coupé. En se concentrant, elle finit par percevoir ce qui lui parut être une prière récitée au milieu d'un flot de sanglots _« Oh, mon Dieu…Notre père qui êtes aux cieux… » « Oh, non, je vous en prie, aidez- moi ! »_ Seigneur ! il y avait donc quelqu'un d'autre ici !?

_« S'il vous plaît, je vous entends ! m'entendez- vous ?_ Elisabeth s'était approchée de la porte close de sa cellule.

_-Oh, mon Dieu !Je crois que… oui, oui, je vous entends ! Que Dieu ait pitié de nous ! _

_-Je m'appelle Elisabeth Bennet. Et vous, qui êtes- vous ?_

_-Je suis Anne, Anne Robinson. J'ai peur, oh, mon Dieu, j'ai si peur !_ Elle pleurait de plus belle.

_-Non, Anne, maintenant que nous savons que nous ne sommes plus seules, nous allons espérer, et même réfléchir ensemble au moyen de sortir de cet horrible… endroit. En attendant, nous allons faire connaissance toutes les deux. Prenez quelques longues inspirations, calmement, lentement… séchez vos larmes et parlons si vous le voulez bien. _Elisabeth s'était elle- même emparée de son mouchoir pour tamponner son visage

_Depuis quand êtes- vous là ?_

_-Je… enfin…. Je l'ignore ! Je ne sais jamais combien de temps j'ai dormi !_ La peur altérait significativement son souffle et la tonalité de sa voix. _Je crois que l'on nous sert deux repas par jour… mais jamais personne ne m'a dit un mot depuis que je me suis retrouvée dans ce caveau !_

_-Dites- moi quel jour vous avez été enlevée, Anne. _Elisabeth lui offrait en retour un calme et une maîtrise qu'elle voulait rassurants. Elle savait qu'elle devait absolument canaliser les énergies, capter l'intérêt de la jeune fille à tout prix afin d'éviter qu'elle ne les entraîne dans de pénibles dérives émotionnelles.

_-Le 2 avril… Oh mon Dieu ! ma famille… ! _L'évocation du bonheur d'antan l'avait ramenée à sa terreur première. _Papa ! maman ! Venez me chercher !_

_-Anne, calmez- vous, je vous en conjure ! _Elle avait haussé le ton, afin de surprendre son infortunée compagne par l'usage de toute l'autorité dont elle était capable. _Voilà, reprenez vos esprits, respirez profondément… encore. Quant à moi, j'ai disparu le 8 avril en début de soirée. Une nuit est passée, donc cela fait sept jours que vous êtes ici, Anne. Vous n'avez ni vu, ni entendu personne ? _

_-Non, Miss, en fait… j'ai bien entendu des bruits, j'ai crié, j'ai supplié… mais personne n'a jamais daigné me répondre. Mais qu'allons- nous faire ? Qu'attend- on de nous ?_ Sa frayeur était perceptible mais ne l'avait pas encore envahie.

_-J'ignore encore comment nous allons nous y prendre Anne, mais nous allons lutter jusqu'au bout, ensemble. Tout d'abord nous allons communiquer tous les jours pour conserver la raison, pour ne pas désespérer… Quel âge avez- vous ? Votre voix me paraît si jeune._

_-J'ai tout juste quinze ans. Oh, Seigneur ! Nous allons mourir ici ! je ne veux pas mourir ici !_ Les sanglots qui la secouaient rendaient presque inaudibles ses derniers mots.

_-Anne, écoutez- moi ! je vais vous aider… si vous voulez bien m'écouter… vous êtes prête ?_

_-Oui._

_-Voilà, je connais des chansons, des poèmes, des histoires… je vais chaque jour vous raconter l'une d'elles, et je m'arrêterai avant la fin, vous vous endormirez alors, la tête pleine de ces images. Et le lendemain, vous vous réveillerez avec le désir de connaître la suite… et ainsi, moi, vous racontant et, vous, écoutant, nous combattrons les ténèbres qui nous entourent. Cela vous convient- il pour l'instant, Anne ?_

_-Oui, s'il vous plaît, Elisabeth, racontez- moi une histoire… maintenant… »_

Une silhouette avait patiemment retenu son souffle, comme aspirée par le contenu de la conversation dont elle était un témoin indiscret. Quels que soient ses desseins à son arrivée, cette créature avait probablement changé ses vues puisqu'elle avait rebroussé chemin longtemps après la fin des échanges, abandonnant derrière elle, un somptueux poignard, dont la lame tranchante brillait de mille feux reflétés par les miroirs habilement disposés dans le bâtiment. Contrôler autrui, notamment en le privant de sa liberté, de sa dignité, est généralement considéré comme un problème moral mais certains êtres ne comprennent jamais les actes de cette façon. Pour ceux- là, les gens ne peuvent adopter que deux types de choix : se soumettre ou se préparer à affronter les conséquences de leur résistance.

_**A suivre**_

_*****_extraits de"Tristan et Iseult", version de René Louis.

****** extraits d'"Orgueil et préjugés".


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour, je me hâte, je me hâte, tel le lapin d'"Alice au pays des merveilles"... je suis en retard, je suis en retard... alors je vous jette en pâture ce dernier chapitre en souhaitant qu'il saura vous plaire, d'une manière ou d'une autre!**

**J'ai utilisé un conte repris par les frères Grimm donc pas tout à fait cohérent chronologiquement avec les dates d'O & P, veuillez me pardonner...**

**Petits messages à celles qui ne possèdent pas de compte:**

**Jenny: **

Poor little girl! I do not want you to have nightmares ... sorry! but we will have to wait a bit before finding a peaceful sleep ... I'll start thinking about your proposal ... Darcy in the skin of knight in shining armor? I promise...

XXXXXXXXX

**Angie:**

Du sang... c'est certain, il y en aura, il y en a déjà... et celui ou celle qui le fait couler doit savoir combien la vie peut être fragile... Bon, cela n'arrange pas les affaires de nos héros... mais quelqu'un doit mourir pour faire avancer cette histoire?! Mais qui?

XXXXXXXXX

**Mimija:**

Oui, oyez bonnes gens...! Entrez, entrez dans mon grand livre d'histoires! je vous attends, nous vous attendons! merci très chère de faire la réclame... J'espère que je saurais me montrer digne de tant de compliments... mais surtout que tu aimeras lire cette histoire qui apparemment n'était pas faite pour te plaire!

XXXXXXXXX

**La colère des hommes…**

_« Enfin, Darcy, qu'avez- vous aujourd'hui ? Vous paraissez souffrir d'une fébrilité particulièrement dommageable pour la sérénité de votre entourage… Est-ce Sir Blackheart qui vous a précipité dans cette frénésie ? _Son regard s'était accroché au visage de son neveu, comme si elle avait voulu en percer tous les mystères._ Mais, si seulement il avait bien voulu se présenter à Rosings lui- même, croyez- moi, je lui aurais fait connaître ma façon de penser…_ Elle ne toisait déjà plus les présents, tournée vers des figures lointaines._ Lord de Bourgh m'a d'ailleurs confié, alors qu'ils se rencontraient évidemment fort régulièrement, que ce monsieur ne possédait aucune des qualités dont je pouvais me flatter moi- même… Je ne saurais vous dire avec précision desquelles il s'agissait mais je suppose que le respect des règles de bienséance en faisait partie. _

_-Si vous m'autorisez… Lady de Bourgh…_ Sa tête volumineuse, inclinée, menaçait de toucher le sol._ J'ai moi- même entendu d'étranges rapports sur cet homme, qui semble en effet quelque peu __grossier__ dans ses manières… détestables, certains paroissiens m'ont raconté que beaucoup le soupçonnaient de pratiquer l'alchimie… et même la magie au fin fond de son château. _Ce berger angélique semblait lui- même tout à fait gagné par cette thèse déraisonnable. _D'ailleurs vous avez-vous- mêmes remarqué l'étrange nom que porte ce monsieur, ma très chère épouse en fut elle- même troublée la première fois qu'elle l'entendit…Comme je partageais l'un de ces délicieux moments d'intimité conjugale, je lui confiais que je n'ai point le plaisir de rencontrer ce curieux gentleman dans la maison du Seigneur… ce qui signifie certainement…enfin, que peut- être… _Une once de lucidité, ou bien la brûlure de certains regards dirigés vers sa modeste personne, l'avait empêché de persévérer.

_-Allons M. Collins, nous avons un sermon à parachever, car il est maintenant nécessaire d'apprendre à toutes ces jeunes filles à trembler. Il nous faut bien éduquer vos ouailles en commençant par le devoir d'obéissance aux parents, ou du moins à leurs aînés les plus sensés._ La grande dame avait à peine hésité avant de poursuivre. _J'ai pourtant tenté d'alerter__ cette petite impertinente… Miss Elisabeth Bennet et voyez où son entêtement l'a menée ! Dieu sait par quelle monstruosité elle a été happée…_ Ses traits ne laissaient transparaître aucune émotion miséricordieuse…_ mais si sa mère l'avait instruite correctement, décemment, je suis convaincue qu'il ne lui serait rien arrivé. _Elle faisait alors face à son neveu, maître de Pemberley, sa volonté entièrement tendue vers lui. _A l'instar de ma chère Anne… à qui il n'arrivera jamais rien… de la sorte… ou encore votre sœur, Darcy, Georgiana, qui bien qu'elle n'ait plus ses deux parents, reçoit une excellent éducation. Oh ! comme je déplore cette négligence dont font preuve tant de personnes en charge d'enfants ! _Elle ignorait totalement, et heureusement, l'animosité qui régnait dans le cœur de Darcy tandis qu'elle décochait ses flèches assassines, pour passer à un sujet qui la concernait davantage. _Nous avons là bien sûr le principe par excellence. "Jeunes filles, ne sortez pas seules car vous serez à la merci des prédateurs au doux langage. En particulier ceux que vous ne connaissez pas, les aventuriers de passage". Néanmoins, j'ai quelques idées pour étoffer cette mise en garde… » _

Les deux silhouettes, l'une majestueuse et l'autre…écrasée par tant de pompes, s'éloignaient déjà vers leur mission hautement éducative. D'évidence, les brebis seraient désormais bien gardées.

Un nuage de poussière s'approchait, annonçant une tempête à venir. Le plus déroutant pour les témoins de ce phénomène résidait dans l'absence de cause visible à cette nuée grisâtre. Nul brise, nul vent violent ne s'était levé, un calme plat présidait alors.

_« Plus que ses éventuelles lubies nocturnes, c'est sa façon de mener l'enquête qui m' interroge. Il ne paraît pas se soucier de l'identité de la jeune victime, comme si celle-ci n'avait guère d'importance. J'ai eu le sentiment qu'il souhaitait trouver rapidement un individu dont l'absence de témoin pour l'heure présumée du crime, le précipiterait dans les geôles du roi. Encore plus troublant, c'est qu'il a d'abord et exclusivement cherché à Rosings et Hunsford… Mais cessons là une telle conversation en compagnie d'une dame qui si elle peut s'enorgueillir de qualités que beaucoup d'hommes lui envieraient, n'en reste pas moins une dame. »_ Le colonel dessinait du bout des lèvres la large palette des sentiments provoqués par le discours de leur tante toujours si droite dans ses certitudes.

Leurs pas, plus légers depuis que le groupe s'était divisé en deux entités, les avaient conduits vers le presbytère où l'activité paraissait moins paisible qu'à l'ordinaire.

Ce qui avait débuté comme un brouhaha lointain, devenait une clameur… Les deux hommes ne pouvant plus l'ignorer, ils s'accordèrent pour s'enquérir de la cause de ce grondement persistant à l'extérieur du parc.

Un amas compact de poings et de bouches en colère attira leur regard.

Au milieu des menaces et des cris de haine, ils purent entendre des hurlements, provenant du centre de la foule. Sans se consulter davantage ils se précipitèrent en direction de la source des plaintes remplies d'effroi qui leur glaçaient le sang. Repoussant les corps avec la même brutalité que l'inertie qu'ils leur opposaient, les deux cousins atteignirent finalement le but qu'il visait, découvrant, stupéfaits, une pauvre créature, sanguinolente et gémissante, dont les contours imprécis empêchaient toute identification. L'indignation leur permit de rassembler toutes leurs ressources pour enlever cet être misérable des griffes de ses bourreaux. Fort heureusement, l'intendant de Rosings avait accouru, accompagné de secours aux bras vigoureux et solidement armés. Le colonel Fitzwilliam et Darcy empoignèrent le malheureux et lui offrirent un havre de paix dans la demeure du serviteur de Dieu. Mme Collins les avait accueillis avec la plus grande efficacité, malgré les signes de fatigue évidents qu'arborait sa physionomie.

Une fois installé, nettoyé et pansé, ils purent reconnaître ce pauvre diable qui avait assisté le cocher pour porter la civière où reposait la jeune fille à la cape rouge. Fortement ébranlé par les événements et de constitution visiblement fragile, il ne parvenait toujours pas à émettre des propos sensés, sa raison semblait avoir pris congé et laissait donc la place à une longue litanie délirante où il était question de « _La marche du monde… L'énergie va de haut en bas, des forts potentiels aux potentiels les plus bas. C'est ainsi que les pierres se retrouvent au fond des vallées, ou bien que le chaud réchauffe le froid et qu'au bout du compte tous deux disparaissent.» _Une main empressée lui servit un second verre de Porto, qui ne participa guère au rétablissement d'une logique dans ses paroles car ce miséreux connu sous le nom de Gilles discourut de plus belle : _« Car écoutez- moi bien_… _au sein de l'homme, le processus prend une toute autre dimension… qui fait appel aux énergies de l'âme, c'est une dimension intérieure. »_ Son poing était venu heurter sa poitrine, à l'endroit même où palpitait son cœur._ « La quête est lancée. Et les énergies doivent de nouveau circuler. La recherche du Graal ou la Pierre des Philosophes… c'est ça le symbole.» _Ainsi donc, il s'agissait d'alchimie… cet homme avait réchappé de peu à un lynchage et le voilà qui s'exaltait au sujet d'une ancienne tradition fantaisiste _!_ Il divaguait, l'esprit embarqué sur la voie d'une quête spirituelle, de la recherche de la perfection. Il s'était redressé, le visage tout échauffé, les yeux brûlants : _« Le vieil homme doit se dépouiller pour laisser place au nouvel homme qui est fait de ces nouvelles énergies. Il faut faire ce chemin intérieur qui aura son symétrique dans le monde extérieur. Savoir donner et savoir recevoir, sont les deux clefs qui seront indispensables pour ouvrir des portes. Elles sont essentielles ! Mais il faut donner et recevoir en totalité. Peut- être a-t-il cru que le chemin semblait terminé mais ce n'était qu'une étape. Ce n'était qu'une étape ! Après l'Unité entre notre Personnalité et l'Âme, le chemin de la Personnalité accompli, nous sommes une Âme en route vers l'Unité. Il y a toujours le mouvement. Il y a toujours l'Autre.» _Son visage traduisait la tension intérieure qui bandait ses muscles, son corps tout entier souffrait sous la sueur qui perlait de toutes parts. _ « Il y a toujours l'amour et le désir. Hein ?! Il est toujours question d'Amour, n'est-ce pas ? Et alors, la dualité dépassée, une autre dualité arrive et… oh mon Dieu ! qu'est-ce que j'ai ? J'ai peur, bien trop peur… que se passera-t-il lorsqu'il aura accompli le chemin ?» _ M. Jones, l'intendant avait enfin rendu son rapport sur les faits qui s'étaient déroulés aux portes du parc de Rosings. Il en résultait que certains villageois, mécontents et excités par le manque de réponses des autorités, soupçonnaient ce pauvre hère, vivant depuis toujours en marge de leur société, d'avoir commis ces actes odieux qui préoccupaient dorénavant toute personne habitant ce comté. Dans cette mise en scène grotesque, le fou avait reçu le rôle du meurtrier, désigné par ses mauvais appétits d'homme déréglé.

Lorsque les deux _gentlemen_ retournèrent auprès de lui et qu'ils l'interrogèrent sur ces terribles accusations dont il était désormais la cible, ce déraisonnable leur fournit des motifs supplémentaires d'inquiétude et d'incompréhension puisqu'il leur conta, comme s'il se fut agi d'une question de vie et de mort, de sa voix tremblante l'histoire de la jeune princesse tombée dans la montagne de sel :

_« Je dois vous dire … Messieurs, c'est très important! Connaissez- vous l'histoire de Cric Crac ? Non, bien sûr…c'est une vieille légende…que l'on racontait aux enfants mais vous savez que dans toutes ces histoires, la vérité se cache et se montre à qui le veut bien… __c'est l'histoire d'un__ roi qui refusait de marier sa fille unique et qui avait mis au défi ses prétendants en créant dans la nuit une montagne de sel. Quiconque serait capable de grimper jusqu'au sommet sans tomber obtiendrait la main de la princesse. Hélas, tous les garçons tombent comme des mouches, se brûlent les mains et rentrent éclopés. Le roi se félicite de sa trouvaille et crie déjà victoire. __» _Curieusement, Gilles s'était calmé, sa voix s'était posée, comme s'il racontait de vieux souvenirs personnels lors d'une veillée, au coin du feu.

« _Or, la fille vient de rencontrer un jeune cavalier. Elle souhaite faire de lui son promis, aussi propose-t-elle à son père d'accompagner le prétendant jusqu'à la montagne de sel pour l'aider__ dans son ascension. Mais c'est le drame ! La fille du roi va glisser et tomber au creux de la montagne, qui se referme aussitôt sur elle ! Le cavalier rentre seul au château, le roi est éploré. Ses soldats tenteront de secourir la princesse, sans succès, et les années vont passer. La jeune fille est donc tombée au fin fond de la montagne et a trouvé refuge dans une maison couverte de feuillage, qui appartient au vieux Cric Crac. Celui-ci est tellement vieux que lorsqu'il marche, ses os font cric crac, cric crac, cric crac. Sa barbe grise est si longue qu'il marche dessus. Finalement, il découvre la princesse et la garde prisonnière chez lui.__ Tous les matins, le vieux bonhomme cherche sous son lit une échelle minuscule et ferme la porte à clé avant de partir. Il rentre le soir, passé minuit, les poches pleines d'or et d'argent. Il mange de bon appétit, puis se couche et s'endort avec sa longue barbe grise en guise de couverture._

_Sept longues années vont ainsi passer. Un matin, le vieux oublie la clé sur la table. Vite, la princesse s'enferme et ignore les supplications du vieux Cric Crac. Elle veut s'enfuir, retrouver son château, son père, son cavalier, sa vie, sa liberté... » _Les larmes ruisselaient le long de ses joues maigres, il reniflait doucement. «_ Mais le plus important c'est la petite fille à la capeline rouge… lorsqu'elle a pris la clef… interdite… __"Tire la chevillette et la bobinette cherra", le loup incarne le Mal… mais c'est aussi la connaissance… qui a libéré la petite fille ? »_

Parfaitement incrédules, Darcy et le colonel confièrent cet homme fébrile, et à l'imagination fertile, aux mains expérimentées du docteur et de l'apothicaire, prêts à offrir un sommeil lourd et salvateur à cette âme tourmentée.

_«Quelle étrangeté ! __Mais où est-il allé chercher ce salmigondis d'alchimiste ?! Décidément, nous ne sommes pas au bout de nos surprises…_

_-Je n'aurais jamais cru que ce genre d'hommes pouvait posséder de telles connaissances sur la science de la transmutation des métaux et de la recherche d'une médecine universelle…_ Il se passait la main sur le front, comme pour clarifier ses pensées, chasser le chaos intérieur._ Mais le plus surprenant n'était-il pas ces contes de bonne femme qu'il tenait tant à nous raconter, avez- vous remarqué que son excitation était à son comble alors ? Était-il en proie au délire ? Sait-il réellement quelque chose au sujet de cette affaire ? Peut- être devrions- nous accorder la plus grande importance à ses propos… peut-être même qu'il est … non, je ne crois pas qu'il puisse organiser de telles actions… ce n'est qu'un pauvre bougre…_

_-Darcy, l'abattement que je lis sans peine sur votre physionomie me fait réfléchir… et j'ai une question à vous adresser : pensez- vous réellement que Blackheart vous ait déjà désigné comme principal suspect dans cette affaire ?_ Il lui faisait face, inflexible.

_-Je crois que les défauts de mon emploi du temps me font rentrer dans la catégorie des gens dangereusement intéressants… je ne peux le blâmer de me considérer comme potentiellement dangereux… _Sa voix elle- même semblait éteinte.

_-Je ne vous comprends pas, vous paraissez résigné Darcy ! _C'en était trop pour ce militaire aguerri. _Non seulement vous ne fournissez aucune explication valable sur ces périodes où vous étiez seul dans le parc, mais vous ne protestez pas non plus… c'est à croire que vous êtes coupable de quelque chose… Veuillez me pardonner mon impétuosité mais l'heure requiert quelques entorses à la pudeur. Alors je vous le demande : que dissimulez- vous donc ?_

_-Fitzwilliam, je ne crois pas vous avoir jamais donné la possibilité de me traiter de cette manière ! Je suis bien incapable de faire subir… les outrages que l'on a infligés à cette pauvre enfant. Ne voyez- vous donc pas qu'il ne peut s'agir que d'un esprit malade ? _Simultanément, il s'interrogeait sur cette possibilité. _Croyez- vous vraiment que je puisse appartenir à cette espèce malfaisante ? Mon silence ou plutôt mon manque de mots me rend donc coupable aux yeux de mon propre cousin ? Vous comprenez bien qu'un étranger comme Sir Blackheart ne saurait réagir différemment._

_-Alors défendez- vous que diable ! L'innocence doit se faire entendre, car le silence est l'apanage des secrets, des vilénies… le meilleur moyen de vous libérer de cette menace réside dans la volonté de faire savoir à qui de droit que vous n'êtes coupable en rien ! Commencez par justifier vos faits et gestes, réfléchissez… _

_-Mais enfin colonel, pendant que je m'époumonerai qui se préoccupera des victimes ? D'ailleurs, qui s'enquiert de l'identité de cette jeune fille ? Qui cherche sérieusement des indices au sujet de la disparition de Miss Elisabeth Bennet ? Pour quelles raisons pensez- vous que ces hommes de nature plutôt tranquille et laborieuse, se soient acharnés sur cet homme sans défense ? Parce qu'ils veulent un coupable ! Parce qu'il faut bien que quelqu'un soit désigné et paye… de préférence un dissemblable, un étranger… _Son regardait était dirigé vers le lieu où quelques instants plus tôt, des hommes en colère avaient brutalisé un plus faible. _Si la police se montrait plus efficace, plus présente, je peux vous assurer que cela ne serait pas arrivé._

_-Mais quoi Darcy ?! Les agents…_

_-Avez- vous réellement observé ces énergumènes ? Répondez- vous d'eux ? Ces créatures insignifiantes sont toutes gonflées de leur importance… mais ne sont pas mêmes capables de conduire un entretien digne d'une enquête administrative. J'ai écrit à mon avocat afin qu'il se renseigne au sujet d'éventuels enquêteurs privés… _

_-Comment vos initiatives pourraient- elles êtres interprétées selon vous ? _Il semblait sincèrement perplexe. _Cela ne signe-t-il pas un début de culpabilité ? Une volonté d'effacer vos propres traces ?Darcy, je comprends que vous soyez troublé par cette désastreuse nouvelle, néanmoins…_

_-Non, vous ne comprenez pas, Fitzwilliam._ Le colonel ne reconnaissait plus le jeune homme avec lequel il avait partagé tant de souvenirs, il lui paraissait alors comme profondément brisé, sous le feu d'une vérité accablante._ Non, absolument pas. Je ne trouverais plus le sommeil, la tranquillité des jours anciens si jamais, par mon inertie, mon indifférence, Miss Bennet… _

_-Nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour la retrouver, Darcy. Je vous en fais le serment. Je n'aurais de cesse de la chercher, quoi que cela implique, quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'il vous arrive… mais j'ai besoin de savoir… le moindre détail peut avoir son importance. »_

Au- delà de la bienséance, du respect de l'intimité si chère à nos deux héros, Darcy raconta alors à celui qui était l'être le plus proche d'un frère, d'un complice, ses désastreuses aventures d'amant éconduit, qui, de surcroît, avait bien mérité d'être refusé. Son confident ne paraissait guère surpris par les premiers aveux, tendre confession d'un amour non partagé jusqu'à l'humiliation finale. Le colonel ne prononça aucun mot d'encouragement, se contentant de recevoir le témoignage bouleversant d'un homme qu'il aimait au moins autant que lui- même, sinon davantage. Il se sentit plus vieux encore que s'il avait vécu mille ans… de souvenirs* car il aurait pu lui aussi s'épancher auprès de son compagnon, échanger les douleurs dont les hommes ne disent jamais rien aux autres, pas même en leur propre conscience. Tous les champs de bataille traversés, tous les « enfants » morts sur l'autel des revanches capricieuses ou désirs expansionnistes de leurs souverains. Toutes les femmes et les promesses d'amour qu'il avait laissées s'effacer, par manque de fortune… Les mots lui manquaient, le souffle lourd et le cœur blessé aussi durement que la somme de renoncements que sa vie l'avait conduit à faire. Le colonel, homme démuni en uniforme, ignorait les mots qui consolent, qui pansent les plaies puisqu'en cette époque, seules les femmes en recevaient l'héritage. Cependant, il n'ignorait pourtant pas comment porter assistance et se jura pour lui- même de n'avoir de cesse de permettre à son cousin de connaître ce bonheur auquel il rêvait et cela commençait par la poursuite de l'enquête, _des_ enquêtes.

Malgré le froid régnant dans une pièce oubliée du château, Iseult avait secrètement repris sa broderie, donnant vie à son cauchemar sur la tapisserie sur laquelle elle faisait saigner ses doigts délicats, comme autant de larmes mortelles.

_**A suivre**_

_*** **_"J'ai plus de souvenirs que si j'avais mille ans" (Les Fleurs du Mal, C. Baudelaire).

Un gros meuble à tiroirs encombré de bilans,  
>De vers, de billets doux, de procès, de romances,<br>Avec de lourds cheveux roulés dans des quittances,  
>Cache moins de secrets que mon triste cerveau.<br>C'est une pyramide, un immense caveau,  
>Qui contient plus de morts que la fosse commune.<br>- Je suis un cimetière abhorré de la lune,  
>Où comme des remords se traînent de longs vers<br>Qui s'acharnent toujours sur mes morts les plus chers.  
>Je suis un vieux boudoir plein de roses fanées,<br>Où gît tout un fouillis de modes surannées,  
>Où les pastels plaintifs et les pâles Boucher,<br>Seuls, respirent l'odeur d'un flacon débouché.

Rien n'égale en longueur les boiteuses journées,  
>Quand sous les lourds flocons des neigeuses années<br>L'ennui, fruit de la morne incuriosité,  
>Prend les proportions de l'immortalité.<br>- Désormais tu n'es plus, ô matière vivante !  
>Qu'un granit entouré d'une vague épouvante,<br>Assoupi dans le fond d'un Saharah brumeux ;  
>Un vieux sphinx ignoré du monde insoucieux,<br>Oublié sur la carte, et dont l'humeur farouche  
>Ne chante qu'aux rayons du soleil qui se couche.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous permettra de retrouver un peu de votre innocence d'antan... ah, ah, ah... Bon, celles ou ceux qui prendront la peine de s'arrêter ici, objecteront que "l'auteur" (si l'on peut se permettre une telle appellation!) ne s'est vraiment pas foulée! Et elles/ ils auront bien raison puisque j'ai reproduit un célèbre conte... sans remords car je ne suis pas sûre que vous vous souveniez, ou même que vous connaissiez, la fin de celui- ci. Nous avons été tellement abreuvé(e)s d'adaptations modernes édulcorées (type Walt Disney) que nous sommes passé(e) à côté de certains messages... alors, je vous invite à (re)- découvrir l'histoire de la Belle...**

**Amicalement,**

**Calazzi.**

**Petits messages habituels:**

**Jenny: **

I think the letter was found ... but what she can serve now? You wanted it, you've got!

Thank you for your support, dear Jenny.

**Amlia:**

Chère Amlia, j'aimerais tant pouvoir lire un chapitre tous les soirs, au creux de ton oreille...! mais la vie... m'appelle et je tricote plus que de raison, alors j'espère que tu me pardonneras une publication hebdomadaire...

Un grand merci pour ce soutien obstiné!

**Mimija:**

Le fil est peut- être un peu grossier là, pour le coup... mais j'aime ces contes et quel meilleur hommage puis- je leur rendre, si ce n'est les tisser au cœur de la trame même de cette drôle d'histoire?

Merci de me voir plus grande que je ne suis en réalité...

**Angie:**

Mon cœur de maman me fait pencher vers une mise en garde: résiste! mais, ma prétention d'écrivaillon me dicte une toute autre chanson, tu t'en doutes bien... en tous cas, j'espère que la suite gardera pour toi tout son charme.

Merci pour ce suivi... qui représente tant!

**Je suis comme le roi d'un pays pluvieux**.

Une main humaine avait dressé un lit de feuillages et de tendres pousses, sur lequel était étendu un drap d'une grande finesse, ainsi que des coussins soyeux aux riches couleurs dont les broderies formaient de subtiles arabesques. Cette couche était surplombée de jeunes branches qui dessinaient une sorte d'arc protégeant ainsi la figure d'ange qui reposait dessous. Ses longs cheveux dorés et dénoués scintillaient sous l'effet des rayons du soleil, contrastant crûment avec la pâleur de son teint et les reflets bleutés de ses lèvres fermées. En la voyant si sereine dans son profond sommeil, le spectateur pouvait s'inquiéter de la légèreté de sa robe pour la saison mais, il n'était plus question de réchauffer ce corps, impudique dans son total abandon, et que la vie avait maintenant quitté. Etait- ce le calice de l'oubli qui avait touché ses lèvres sèches et bleuies ? Hadès lui- même avait-il déposé un baiser mortel sur cette bouche jadis frémissante ?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Il n'avait pas souvenir d'un seul jour qui ne soit voué à la gloire de sa puissance, son ultime plaisir terrestre, l'influence occulte. Toute son existence, il n'avait jamais pensé qu'à lui : le pouvoir d'être désiré, admiré, en contrepoint de celui de détruire.

Car son grand Œuvre ne se dissimulait point dans la recherche placide des mystères de l'âme humaine ou d'une médecine universelle. Son obstination le portait vers la domination d'autrui, en s'introduisant dans cet esprit avec le consentement de sa victime, insidieusement. Il aimait tant ses proies, qu'il les choisissait avec un soin extrême, même si cela n'avait pas toujours été le cas. Il avait appris au cours du temps à mieux cerner ses objets, à la fois accessibles et offrant juste assez de résistance pour relever le goût de la victoire. Observer, aborder, dévaster puis contempler l'œuvre accomplie. S'il avait perfectionné son art, il pensait déjà à de nouvelles déclinaisons où la manipulation s'écrirait non plus en un singulier devenu monotone mais en un pluriel où la souffrance atteindrait des sommets de raffinement. Son omnipotence se cacherait derrière les choix de ses victimes rendues alors responsables… Ce ne fut pas sans étonnement qu'il découvrit une forme d'engouement, voire d'éblouissement envers sa nouvelle _pièce_, qui ne possédait pourtant _a priori_ aucune des qualités requises pour appartenir à sa collection _unique_ (ou qu'il aimait à penser unique en ce monde). Lorsqu'elle était inopinément apparue sur sa scène macabre, il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi, se jetant dans l'action de crainte d'être découvert. Il l'avait enlevée, sous le coup de l'impulsion, lui habituellement si maître de ses gestes, avait en quelque sorte perdu la tête pour une créature à première vue anodine… Un peu plus tard, tandis qu'il était résolu à s'en débarrasser, il avait été témoin de la relation qu'elle avait commencée à nouer avec sa jeune voisine, soucieuse de lui offrir une protection bien illusoire. Cet esthète, fin collectionneur devant l'Eternel, avait écouté la voix caressante d'Elisabeth lorsqu'elle s'évertuait à apaiser sa compagne, à la bercer avec des mélodies écrites par d'autres, jusqu'à reconnaître en elle, un peu de sa fascination à lui dans sa connaissance de contes et autres légendes du monde.

Il sentait croître en lui un intérêt tout à fait inhabituel pour celle qui lui semblait posséder des qualités qu'il aurait finalement voulu pour lui… et qu'il détruirait à défaut de parvenir à se les approprier. Son pouvoir devait être total sur ses créatures, si pures…

Il sentit en lui « gronder le rire et le plaisir d'avoir trouvé, dans le paroxysme et la terreur, l'orgueil d'avoir fait ce que peut-être avant lui nul autre n'avait osé »*

_« Je les aime tant que je veux les modeler comme bon me semble. __Je fais le mal. Je terrorise leur âme en les mettant à l'épreuve… de leur propre perfection. __Le plaisir de détruire est chaque fois renouvelé et savoureux en raison de sa rareté, du travail minutieux accompli en amont. »_

Au début, il avait joui de l'emprise qu'il avait sur elles, toutes celles qu'il avait broyées, sans aucun remord. Il avait longtemps goûté le moindre signe de leur faiblesse, comme une fêlure dans la voix ou une ineptie s'échappant de leurs bouches sérieuses. Puis suivaient les pathétiques tentatives de réassurance auxquelles il participait, avec une extrême cruauté, puisqu'il feignait d'apaiser leurs peurs avant de les abattre à coup de condescendance, d'indifférence ou même de miroir accusateur et culpabilisant… Il aimait à les confondre dans leur exquise volonté de rejeter leurs prétendues fautes sur lui, victime de leur nervosité malfaisante. Il se drapait alors dans la robe du magistrat, incarnation de la justice afin d'achever son dessein indigne.

La soumission à une morale, quelle qu'en soit la nature, ne possédait aucun sens pour lui, car nulle émotion ne s'y rattachait. Ce terme ne recelait aucun mystère, ce n'était qu'un mot décrivant une limite qui ne le concernait pas, un épouvantail pour les faibles et les superstitieux.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Pelotonnée sur le petit lit, elle percevait distinctement les différents bruits d'une nature jamais complètement endormie. Ses sens étaient bercés par les sons de la pluie fine qui glissait sur les feuilles soyeuses et gouttait sur la pierre, les bruissements d'animaux nocturnes ou encore ceux de son propre corps. La vie palpitait au creux de son ventre, de sa poitrine, offrant alors un étrange écho à ce terrifiant sentiment de désolation qu'elle tentait encore d'étouffer. L'obscurité imposée par le coucher du soleil réglait son rythme de sommeil mais réveillait également les peurs qu'elle projetait le jour dans les récits auxquels elle s'adonnait pour Anne, sœur d'infortune, et ceux qu'elle s'inventait pour elle- même afin de préserver une forme d'intimité psychique personnelle.

Elle s'était finalement endormie en nourrissant sa colère, pensant de nouveau à cet homme orgueilleux qui avait crû la hisser jusqu'à lui en lui proposant une union sans amour, alors qu'il l'avait en réalité abaissée, humiliée en la considérant comme une marchandise. Elle revoyait la porte se refermer sur lui, le vent de fureur qui avait embrasé le feu régnant en son cœur et l'avait décidée à sortir elle aussi dans le but de calmer sa douleur. Ses atours rapidement enfilés, elle avait littéralement couru jusqu'à cette petite clairière, où chantait une onde accueillante. Cet endroit apaisait d'ordinaire ses sentiments exacerbés par telle ou telle remarque assassine, telle ou telle attitude condescendante dont Lady Catherine ou son ombre poussive ne se montraient jamais avares, à son égard. Mais ce soir- là, Elisabeth sut immédiatement qu'elle ne trouverait point la consolation qu'elle espérait tant. Elle n'avait pas même eu le temps de comprendre la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux épouvantés, une main brutale l'avait empoignée et elle s'était trouvée bâillonnée, attachée, aveuglée puis conduite en voiture dans cette antre à peine digne d'un animal de ferme. Elle s'était accrochée à la voix de cet homme qui lui commandait de rester calme. Souvent elle avait imaginé d'autres déroulements, elle avait récrit son histoire mais aucune ne la satisfaisait bien évidemment. Elle n'avait de but que tenir bon, le plus longtemps possible, jusqu'à cet instant crucial où elle pourrait s'emparer de la clé qui la ferait sortir de cet enfer. Car Elisabeth Bennet s'agrippait à la croyance d'une chance, même unique, même infime, au salut. Elle restait donc particulièrement attentive à tout ce qu'elle pouvait entendre et voir, mémorisant les moindres détails qui lui paraissaient éventuellement notables. Elle avait fait le vœu de revenir coûte que coûte. C'est pourquoi, toutes les nuits, elle rallumait la colère qui la maintenait dans son intégrité, dans toute la force de l'offense, vénielle, qu'un homme lui avait faite, au temps de l'innocence.

Aujourd'hui elle avait choisi un conte venu de France pour Anne, qui l'avait suppliée de la lui raconter jusqu'à la fin, en raison d'une grande détresse, d'un pressentiment de danger imminent qu'elle ne parvenait pas à repousser. La jeune femme avait donc exaucé le vœu de son amie :

_« Anne, je vais vous parler d'une histoire évoquant les différentes étapes de la vie d'une femme. La naissance de la Belle et son baptême en présence des fées qui symbolisent les acquis de la famille, comme la fortune ou la qualité de l'éducation dispensée. Puis l'inattendu survient, sidérant tout l'entourage par sa brutalité, tout comme la maladie ou l'accident. La Belle vit une enfance heureuse, insouciante mais arrive l'âge fatidique. Aucune jeune fille n'y échappe. C'est le début d'un long silence jusqu'à la découverte de l'amour. De cet amour… découle encore d'autres événements… mais je vous laisse écouter __l'histoire de La Belle au bois dormant_ :

_Il était une fois un Roi et une Reine qui étaient fâchés de n'avoir point d'enfants. Ils allèrent à toutes les eaux du monde, vœux, pèlerinages… tout fut mis en œuvre, et rien n'y faisait. Enfin pourtant la Reine devint grosse, et accoucha d'une fille : on fit un beau Baptême ; on donna pour Marraines à la petite Princesse toutes les Fées qu'on pût trouver dans le Pays (il s'en trouva sept), afin que chacune d'elles lui faisant un don, comme c'était la coutume des Fées en ce temps-là, la Princesse eût par ce moyen toutes les perfections imaginables. Après les cérémonies du Baptême toute la compagnie revint au Palais du Roi, où il y avait un grand festin pour les Fées. On mit devant chacune d'elles un couvert magnifique, avec un étui d'or massif, où il y avait une cuiller, une fourchette, et un couteau de fin or, garni de diamants et de rubis. Mais comme chacun prenait sa place à table, on vit entrer une vieille Fée qu'on n'avait point priée parce qu'il y avait plus de cinquante ans qu'elle n'était sortie d'une Tour et qu'on la croyait morte, ou enchantée. Le Roi lui fit donner un couvert, mais il n'y eut pas moyen de lui donner un étui d'or massif, comme aux autres, parce que l'on n'en avait fait faire que sept pour les sept Fées. La vieille crut qu'on la méprisait, et grommela quelques menaces entre ses dents. Une des jeunes Fées qui se trouva auprès d'elle l'entendit, et jugeant qu'elle pourrait donner quelque fâcheux don à la petite Princesse, alla, dès qu'on fut sorti de table, se cacher derrière la tapisserie, afin de parler la dernière, et de pouvoir réparer autant qu'il lui serait possible le mal que la vieille aurait fait. »_

Elisabeth laissa quelques instants en suspens le fil de cette histoire qui semblait prête à tourner au drame.

_« Oh, Miss Elisabeth, je vous en prie, ne me faites pas languir davantage ! La jeune fée parviendra-t- elle à défier la méchanceté de la vieille fée?_ La jeune fille avait plongé dans cet univers étrange où des fées distribuaient des qualités comme s'il suffisait de se baisser pour les ramasser… un monde où le Mal rôde toujours autour de tout ce qui s'approche de l'innocence.

_« Cependant les Fées commencèrent à faire leurs dons à la Princesse. La plus jeune lui donna pour don qu'elle serait la plus belle du monde, celle d'après qu'elle aurait de l'esprit comme un Ange, la troisième qu'elle aurait une grâce admirable à tout ce qu'elle ferait, la quatrième qu'elle danserait parfaitement bien, la cinquième qu'elle chanterait comme un Rossignol, et la sixième qu'elle jouerait de toutes sortes d'instruments à la perfection. _

_Le rang de la vieille Fée étant venu, elle dit en branlant la tête, encore plus de dépit que de vieillesse, que la princesse se percerait la main d'un fuseau, et qu'elle en mourrait. Ce terrible don fit frémir toute la compagnie, et il n'y eut personne qui ne pleurât. _

_Dans ce moment la jeune Fée sortit de derrière la tapisserie, et dit tout haut ces paroles : «Rassurez-vous, Roi et Reine, votre fille n'en mourra pas : il est vrai que je n'ai pas assez de puissance pour défaire entièrement ce que mon ancienne a fait. La Princesse se percera la main d'un fuseau ; mais au lieu d'en mourir, elle tombera seulement dans un profond sommeil qui durera cent ans, au bout desquels le fils d'un Roi viendra la réveiller. » _

_Le Roi, pour tâcher d'éviter le malheur annoncé par la vieille, fit publier aussitôt un Edit, par lequel il défendait à tous de filer au fuseau, ni d'avoir des fuseaux chez soi sous peine de mort. Au bout de quinze ou seize ans, le Roi et la Reine étant allés à une de leurs Maisons de plaisance, il arriva que la jeune Princesse courant un jour dans le Château, et montant de chambre en chambre, alla jusqu'au haut d'un donjon dans un petit galetas, où une bonne Vieille était seule à filer sa quenouille. Cette bonne femme n'avait point entendu parler des défenses que le Roi avait faites de filer au fuseau. « Que faites-vous là, ma bonne femme ? dit la Princesse. - Je file, ma belle enfant, lui répondit la vieille qui ne la connaissait pas. - Ha ! que cela est joli, reprit la Princesse, comment faites-vous ? Donnez-moi que je voie si j'en ferais bien autant. » Elle n'eut pas plus tôt pris le fuseau, que comme elle était fort vive, un peu étourdie, et que d'ailleurs l'Arrêt des Fées l'ordonnait ainsi, elle s'en perça la main, et tomba évanouie. _

_La bonne vieille, bien embarrassée, crie au secours : on vient de tous côtés, on jette de l'eau au visage de la Princesse, on la délace, on lui frappe dans les mains, on lui frotte les tempes avec de l'eau de la Reine de Hongrie ; mais rien ne la faisait revenir. Alors le Roi, qui était monté au bruit, se souvint de la prédiction des fées, et jugeant bien qu'il fallait que cela arrivât, puisque les fées l'avaient dit, fit mettre la Princesse dans le plus bel appartement du Palais, sur un lit en broderie d'or et d'argent. On eût dit d'un Ange, tant elle était belle ; car son évanouissement n'avait pas ôté les couleurs vives de son teint : ses joues étaient incarnates, et ses lèvres comme du corail ; elle avait seulement les yeux fermés, mais on l'entendait respirer doucement, ce qui montrait bien qu'elle n'était pas morte. Le Roi ordonna qu'on la laissât dormir, jusqu'à ce que son heure de se réveiller fût venue. _

_La bonne Fée qui lui avait sauvé la vie, en la condamnant à dormir cent ans, était dans le Royaume de Mataquin, à douze mille lieues de là, lorsque l'accident arriva à la Princesse ; mais elle en fut avertie en un instant par un petit Nain, qui avait des bottes de sept lieues (c'était des bottes avec lesquelles on faisait sept lieues d'une seule enjambée). La Fée partit aussitôt, et on la vit au bout d'une heure arriver dans un chariot tout de feu, traîné par des dragons. Le Roi lui alla présenter la main à la descente du chariot. Elle approuva tout ce qu'il avait fait ; mais comme elle était grandement prévoyante, elle pensa que quand la Princesse viendrait à se réveiller, elle serait bien embarrassée toute seule dans ce vieux Château. Voici ce qu'elle fit : elle toucha de sa baguette tout ce qui était dans ce Château (hors le Roi et la Reine), Gouvernantes, Filles d'Honneur, Femmes de Chambre, Gentilshommes, Officiers, Maîtres d'Hôtel, Cuisiniers, Marmitons, Galopins, Gardes, Suisses, Pages, Valets de pied ; elle toucha aussi tous les chevaux qui étaient dans les Ecuries, avec les Palefreniers, les gros mâtins de basse-cour, et Pouffe, la petite chienne de la Princesse, qui était auprès d'elle sur son lit. Dès qu'elle les eut touchés, ils s'endormirent tous, pour ne se réveiller qu'en même temps que leur Maîtresse, afin d'être tout prêts à la servir quand elle en aurait besoin : les broches mêmes qui étaient au feu toutes pleines de perdrix et de faisans s'endormirent, et le feu aussi. Tout cela se fit en un moment ; les Fées n'étaient pas longues à leur besogne. »_

_« Mais alors, la princesse ne reverra plus jamais ses parents ? Seigneur, comme cette histoire est triste… » _De légers reniflements accompagnaient ses propos, ce qui fit hésiter Elisabeth car elle ne visait pas un tel débordement émotionnel, bien au contraire, elle ne souhaitait qu'offrir une diversion à sa jeune amie. Pourtant elle avait choisi ce conte en se doutant que la petite Anne se reconnaîtrait un peu dans la somme d'aléas qui jalonnaient la vie de la Belle. Malgré cela, elle poursuivit :

_« Alors le Roi et la Reine, après avoir embrassé leur chère enfant sans qu'elle s'éveillât, sortirent du Château, et firent publier des défenses à qui que ce soit d'en approcher. Ces défenses n'étaient pas nécessaires, car il crût dans un quart d'heure tout autour du parc une si grande quantité de grands arbres et de petits, de ronces et d'épines entrelacées les unes dans les autres, que bête ni homme n'y aurait pu passer : en sorte qu'on ne voyait plus que le haut des Tours du Château, encore n'était-ce que de bien loin. On ne douta point que la fée n'eût encore fait là un tour de son métier, afin que la princesse, pendant qu'elle dormirait, n'eût rien à craindre des Curieux. _

_Au bout de cent ans, le Fils du Roi qui régnait alors, et qui était d'une autre famille que la Princesse endormie, étant allé à la chasse de ce côté-là, demanda ce que c'était que ces Tours qu'il voyait au-dessus d'un grand bois fort épais ; chacun lui répondit selon qu'il en avait ouï parler. Les uns disaient que c'était un vieux Château où il revenait des Esprits ; les autres que tous les Sorciers de la contrée y faisaient leur sabbat. La plus commune opinion était qu'un Ogre y demeurait, et que là il emportait tous les enfants qu'il pouvait attraper, pour pouvoir les manger à son aise, et sans qu'on le pût suivre, ayant seul le pouvoir de se faire un passage au travers du bois. Le Prince ne savait qu'en croire, lorsqu'un vieux Paysan prit la parole, et lui dit : « Mon Prince, il y a plus de cinquante ans que j'ai entendu dire de mon père qu'il y avait dans ce Château une Princesse, la plus belle du monde; qu'elle devait y dormir cent ans, et qu'elle serait réveillée par le fils d'un Roi, à qui elle était réservée. » _

_Le jeune Prince à ce discours se sentit tout de feu ; il crut sans hésiter qu'il mettrait fin à une si belle aventure ; et poussé par l'amour et par la gloire, il résolut de voir sur-le-champ ce qu'il en était. A peine s'avança-t-il vers le bois, que tous ces grands arbres, ces ronces et ces épines s'écartèrent d'eux-mêmes pour le laisser passer : il marcha vers le Château qu'il voyait au bout d'une grande avenue où il entra, et ce qui le surprit un peu, il vit que personne de ses gens ne l'avait pu suivre, parce que les arbres s'étaient rapprochés dès qu'il avait été passé. Il continua donc son chemin : un Prince jeune et amoureux est toujours vaillant. Il entra dans une grande avant-cour où tout ce qu'il vit d'abord était capable de le glacer de crainte : c'était un silence affreux, l'image de la mort s'y présentait partout, et ce n'était que des corps étendus d'hommes et d'animaux, qui paraissaient morts. Il reconnut pourtant bien au nez bourgeonné et à la face vermeille des Suisses qu'ils n'étaient qu'endormis, et leurs tasses, où il y avait encore quelques gouttes de vin, montraient assez qu'ils s'étaient endormis en buvant. Il passe une grande cour pavée de marbre, il monte l'escalier, il entre dans la salle des Gardes qui étaient rangés en haie, l'arme sur l'épaule, et ronflants de leur mieux. Il traverse plusieurs chambres pleines de Gentilshommes et de Dames, dormant tous, les uns debout, les autres assis ; il entre dans une chambre toute dorée, et il vit sur un lit, dont les rideaux étaient ouverts de tous côtés, le plus beau spectacle qu'il eût jamais vu: une Princesse qui paraissait avoir quinze ou seize ans, et dont l'éclat resplendissant avait quelque chose de lumineux et de divin. Il s'approcha en tremblant et en admirant, et se mit à genoux auprès d'elle. Alors comme la fin de l'enchantement était venue, la Princesse s'éveilla ; et le regardant avec des yeux plus tendres qu'une première vue ne semblait le permettre : « Est-ce vous, mon Prince ? Lui dit-elle, vous vous êtes bien fait attendre. » Le prince, charmé de ces paroles, et plus encore de la manière dont elles étaient dites, ne savait comment lui témoigner sa joie et sa reconnaissance ; il l'assura qu'il l'aimait plus que lui-même. Ses discours furent mal rangés, ils en plurent davantage : peu d'éloquence, beaucoup d'amour. Il était plus embarrassé qu'elle, et l'on ne doit pas s'en étonner ; elle avait eu le temps de songer à ce qu'elle aurait à lui dire, car il y a apparence (l'Histoire n'en dit pourtant rien) que la bonne fée, pendant un si long sommeil, lui avait procuré le plaisir des songes agréables. Enfin il y avait quatre heures qu'ils se parlaient, et ils ne s'étaient pas encore dit la moitié des choses qu'ils avaient à se dire. Cependant tout le Palais s'était réveillé avec la princesse ; chacun songeait à faire sa charge, et comme ils n'étaient pas tous amoureux, ils mouraient de faim ; la Dame d'honneur, pressée comme les autres, s'impatienta, et dit tout haut à la Princesse que la viande était servie. Le Prince aida la Princesse à se lever ; elle était tout habillée et fort magnifiquement ; mais il se garda bien de lui dire qu'elle était habillée comme ma grand-mère, et qu'elle avait un collet monté : elle n'en était pas moins belle. Ils passèrent dans un Salon de miroirs, et y soupèrent, servis par les Officiers de la Princesse ; les Violons et les Hautbois jouèrent de vieilles pièces, mais excellentes, quoiqu'il y eût près de cent ans qu'on ne les jouât plus ; et après souper, sans perdre de temps, le grand Aumônier les maria dans la Chapelle du Château, et la Dame d'honneur leur tira le rideau : ils dormirent peu, la Princesse n'en avait pas grand besoin, et le Prince la quitta dès le matin pour retourner à la Ville, où son Père devait être en peine de lui. _

_Le Prince lui dit qu'en chassant il s'était perdu dans la forêt, et qu'il avait couché dans la hutte d'un Charbonnier, qui lui avait fait manger du pain noir et du fromage. Le Roi son père, qui était bon homme, le crut, mais sa Mère n'en fut pas bien persuadée, et voyant qu'il allait presque tous les jours à la chasse, et qu'il avait toujours une raison pour s'excuser, quand il avait couché deux ou trois nuits dehors, elle ne douta plus qu'il n'eût quelque amourette : car il vécut avec la princesse plus de deux ans entiers, et en eut deux enfants, dont le premier, qui fut une fille, fut nommée l'Aurore, et le second un fils, qu'on nomma le Jour, parce qu'il paraissait encore plus beau que sa sœur. _

_La Reine dit plusieurs fois à son fils, pour le faire s'expliquer, qu'il fallait se contenter dans la vie, mais il n'osa jamais lui confier son secret ; il la craignait quoiqu'il l'aimât, car elle était de race Ogresse, et le roi ne l'avait épousée qu'à cause de ses grands biens ; on disait même tout bas à la Cour qu'elle avait les inclinations des Ogres, et qu'en voyant passer de petits enfants, elle avait toutes les peines du monde à se retenir de se jeter sur eux ; ainsi le Prince ne voulut jamais rien dire. » _

_« Quelle horreur , une ogresse pour mère! Miss dites- moi, qu'elle ne leur fera pas de mal… j'en tremble tant que cela est douloureux !_ Anne semblait totalement fascinée par les mésaventures d'une héroïne à la quelle elle s'était identifiée sans peine.

-_Allons, Anne,_ Elisabeth ne put réprimer un bref sourire._ L'histoire n'est pas encore achevée et vous imaginez bien que les épreuves ne sont pas terminées… le mariage n'est que le commencement d'une autre vie, une autre porte s'ouvrant sur un monde nouveau… je reprends. »_

_« Mais quand le Roi fut mort, ce qui arriva au bout de deux ans, et que le Prince se vit le maître, il déclara publiquement son Mariage, et alla en grande cérémonie chercher la Reine sa femme dans son Château. On lui fit une entrée magnifique dans la Ville Capitale, où elle entra au milieu de ses deux enfants. Quelque temps après, le Roi alla faire la guerre à l'Empereur Cantalabutte son voisin. Il laissa la Régence du Royaume à la Reine sa mère, et lui recommanda vivement sa femme et ses enfants: il devait être à la guerre tout l'Eté, et dès qu'il fut parti, la Reine-Mère envoya sa Bru et ses enfants à une maison de campagne dans les bois, pour pouvoir plus aisément assouvir son horrible envie. _

_Elle y alla quelques jours après, et dit un soir à son Maître d'Hôtel : « Je veux manger demain à mon dîner la petite Aurore. - Ah ! Madame, dit le Maître d'Hôtel. - Je le veux, dit la Reine (et elle le dit d'un ton d'Ogresse qui a envie de manger de la chair fraîche), et je veux la manger à la Sauce-robert. » Ce pauvre homme, voyant bien qu'il ne fallait pas se jouer d'une Ogresse, prit son grand couteau, et monta à la chambre de la petite Aurore : elle avait alors quatre ans, et vint en sautant et en riant se jeter à son cou, et lui demander du bonbon. Il se mit à pleurer, le couteau lui tomba des mains, et il alla dans la basse-cour couper la gorge à un petit agneau, et lui fit une si bonne sauce que sa Maîtresse l'assura qu'elle n'avait jamais rien mangé de si bon. Il avait emporté en même temps la petite Aurore, et l'avait donnée à sa femme pour la cacher dans le logement qu'elle avait au fond de la basse-cour. _

_Huit jours après, la méchante Reine dit à son Maître d'Hôtel : « Je veux manger à mon souper le petit Jour. » Il ne répliqua pas, résolu de la tromper comme l'autre fois ; il alla chercher le petit Jour, et le trouva avec un petit fleuret à la main, dont il faisait des armes avec un gros Singe : il n'avait pourtant que trois ans. Il le porta à sa femme qui le cacha avec la petite Aurore, et donna à la place du petit Jour un petit chevreau fort tendre, que l'Ogresse trouva admirablement bon. _

_Cela avait fort bien été jusque-là, mais un soir cette méchante Reine dit au Maître d'Hôtel : « Je veux manger la Reine à la même sauce que ses enfants. » Ce fut alors que le pauvre maître d'hôtel désespéra de pouvoir encore la tromper. La jeune Reine avait vingt ans passés, sans compter les cent ans qu'elle avait dormi : sa peau était un peu dure, quoique belle et blanche ; et le moyen de trouver dans la Ménagerie une bête aussi dure que cela ? Il prit la résolution, pour sauver sa vie, de couper la gorge à la reine, et monta dans sa chambre, dans l'intention de n'en pas faire à deux fois ; il s'excitait à la fureur, et entra le poignard à la main dans la chambre de la jeune reine. Il ne voulut pourtant point la surprendre, et il lui dit avec beaucoup de respect l'ordre qu'il avait reçu de la Reine-Mère. « Faites votre devoir, lui dit-elle, en lui tendant le cou; exécutez l'ordre qu'on vous a donné ; j'irai revoir mes enfants, mes pauvres enfants que j'ai tant aimés » ; car elle les croyait morts depuis qu'on les avait enlevés sans rien lui dire. « Non, non, Madame, lui répondit le pauvre maître d'hôtel tout attendri, vous ne mourrez point, et vous pourrez revoir vos chers enfants, mais ce sera chez moi où je les ai cachés, et je tromperai encore la Reine, en lui faisant manger une jeune biche en votre place. » Il la mena aussitôt à sa chambre, où la laissant embrasser ses enfants et pleurer avec eux, il alla accommoder une biche, que la Reine mangea à son souper, avec le même appétit que si c'eût été la jeune Reine. _

_Elle était bien contente de sa cruauté, et elle se préparait à dire au Roi, à son retour, que les loups enragés avaient mangé la Reine sa femme et ses deux enfants. Un soir qu'elle rôdait comme d'habitude dans les cours et basses-cours du Château pour y humer quelque viande fraîche, elle entendit dans une salle basse le petit Jour qui pleurait, parce que la Reine sa mère le voulait faire fouetter, parce qu'il avait été méchant, et elle entendit aussi la petite Aurore qui demandait pardon pour son frère. L'Ogresse reconnut la voix de la Reine et de ses enfants, et furieuse d'avoir été trompée, elle commande dès le lendemain au matin, avec une voix épouvantable, qui faisait trembler tout le monde, qu'on apportât au milieu de la cour une grande cuve, qu'elle fit remplir de crapauds, de vipères, de couleuvres et de serpents, pour y faire jeter la Reine et ses enfants, le Maître d'Hôtel, sa femme et sa servante: elle avait donné ordre de les amener les mains liées derrière le dos. _

_Ils étaient là, et les bourreaux se préparaient à les jeter dans la cuve, Lorsque le Roi, qu'on n'attendait pas si tôt, entra dans la cour à cheval ; il était venu en poste, et demanda tout étonné ce que voulait dire cet horrible spectacle ; personne n'osait l'en instruire, quand l'Ogresse, enragée de voir ce qu'elle voyait, se jeta elle-même la tête la première dans la cuve, et fut dévorée en un instant par les vilaines bêtes qu'elle y avait fait mettre. Le Roi ne put s'empêcher d'en être fâché, car elle était sa mère ; mais il s'en consola bientôt avec sa belle femme et ses enfants. »_

Ce ne fut point la voix d'Elisabeth qui acheva ce récit, mais celle grave et ardente d'un homme que l'imagination de ses auditrices se peignait comme un géant, détenteur d'une force surhumaine, à la fois effrayante et attirante. Un ange du Mal.

_**« Moralité :**_

_Attendre quelque temps pour avoir un époux, _

_Riche, bien fait, galant et doux, _

_La chose est assez naturelle, _

_Mais l'attendre cent ans, et toujours en dormant, _

_On ne trouve plus de femelle, _

_Qui dormit si tranquillement. _

_La Fable semble encor vouloir nous faire entendre _

_Que souvent de l'Hymen les agréables nœuds, _

_Pour être différés, n'en sont pas moins heureux, _

_Et qu'on ne perd rien pour attendre ; _

_Mais le sexe avec tant d'ardeur, _

_Aspire à la foi conjugale, _

_Que je n'ai pas la force ni le cœur, _

_De lui prêcher cette morale. »_

La porte avait produit un grincement sinistre alors qu'il l'ouvrait, bloquant le jour ainsi révélé. Elisabeth laissa échapper un cri, triste écho aux prières désespérées de sa chère « sœur Anne » qui faisait enfin face à son geôlier. Tandis qu'elle s'approchait de sa porte demandant grâce au nom de son amie, elle remarqua une enveloppe probablement glissée sous cette dernière. Ses mains tremblantes et glacées se posèrent sur le papier épais où son nom avait été inscrit.

_**A suivre**_

*Les Fleurs du Mal, C. Baudelaire:

_Je suis comme le roi d'un pays pluvieux,_

_Riche, mais impuissant, jeune et pourtant très vieux,_

_Qui, de ses précepteurs méprisant les courbettes,_

_S'ennuie avec ses chiens comme avec d'autres bêtes._

_Rien ne peut l'égayer, ni gibier, ni faucon,_

_Ni son peuple mourant en face du balcon._

_Du bouffon favori la grotesque ballade_

_Ne distrait plus le front de ce cruel malade ;_

_Son lit fleurdelisé se transforme en tombeau,_

_Et les dames d'atour, pour qui tout prince est beau,_

_Ne savent plus trouver d'impudique toilette_

_Pour tirer un souris de ce jeune squelette._

_Le savant qui lui fait de l'or n'a jamais pu_

_De son être extirper l'élément corrompu,_

_Et dans ces bains de sang qui des Romains nous viennent,_

_Et dont sur leurs vieux jours les puissants se souviennent,_

_Il n'a su réchauffer ce cadavre hébété_

_Où coule au lieu de sang l'eau verte du Léthé._

** Michel Bataille.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bien le bonjour à tous ceux et toutes celles qui cherchent à échapper, un peu, au lourd poids du quotidien, voici de quoi oublier ou au contraire vous donner envie de retourner rapidement à la réalité...**

**Je glisse ici une citation des "Chants de Maldoror" du Comte de Lautréamont: "Et, c'est moi- même qui, racontant une histoire de ma jeunesse, et sentant le remords pénétrer dans mon cœur... c'est moi- même, à moins que je ne me trompe... c'est moi- même qui parle." Et de "Poésies" du même auteur :"Souffrir est une faiblesse, lorsqu'on peut s'en empêcher et faire quelque chose de mieux."**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Petits messages personnels:**

**Angela:**

J'espère en tous cas, que tu auras apprécié ce petit rappel littéraire. Il est toujours étonnant de constater le coup de rabot que Disney et autres parents complaisants ont infligé à des histoires dont le sens risque d'être dénaturé, le message détourné car le but des contes n'est pas d'endormir les enfants...

Merci encore et toujours de prendre la peine de déposer un gentil message,

mes hommages.

**Mimija:**

Si j'osais, je filerais te raconter tous les contes de mon enfance afin de réveiller complètement ta mémoire! et surtout pour pouvoir te rassurer après t'avoir bouleversée, effrayée, attendrie... Le lien que tu cherches entre tous ces fils, peut- être est-ce tout simplement la folie des hommes... ou la mienne!?

Merci de maintenir une attention fidèle... merci...

**Si les dieux font quelque chose de honteux, ce ne sont pas des dieux.**

(Euripide)

Aimables lecteurs et lectrices, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que seules de puissantes énergies peuvent causer un changement radical, autant à l'échelle de la psyché humaine que des destinées. Une force ne peut jamais se définir comme bonne ou mauvaise, elle _est_, simplement. Ce sont les mots des hommes qui ont habillé les pulsions de la Nature en noir ou en blanc.

M. Bennet, au cours de sa longue vie, avait appris que des enfants mouraient, même si l'on ne devait pas en parler mais que des enfants disparaissent, ça, non, Morbleu ! Il n'en connaissait que l'aspect métaphorique, qui autorisait l'évocation d'un deuil impossible sous couvert de délicatesse. Lizzie, sa fille chérie, celle qu'il avait depuis toujours préférée à toutes les autres (qu'il aimait aussi, mais moins intensément, moins férocement) s'était évanouie en pleine campagne ! Ce père qui avait su admirer chaque trait d'intelligence, chaque élan de tendresse et de vivacité, avait perdu sa fille adorée. Les paupières closes sur sa tristesse, il se souvenait des premiers jours… en particulier les premières heures, lorsqu'ils s'étaient agrippés l'un à l'autre, elle avec ses minuscules mains aux ongles si fins qu'il aurait cru qu'ils se briseraient dans cette embrasse animale et lui, si malhabile et si fier de tenir ce petit être en qui il se reconnaissait déjà. Son esprit avait nourri le sien, chaque étincelle commune avait rallumé le feu dans son corps vieillissant. A présent, un silence terrible s'était abattu sur lui, verrouillant tous ses sens.

Ses nuits et ses jours ne faisaient qu'un en un marasme de plus en plus visible aux yeux des autres… les cernes foncés, les joues creuses, le regard vitreux et douloureux exprimaient toute la dévastation qui s'était emparée de cet homme qui n'aspirait qu'à la solitude. Une question en générait d'autres, en une longue série épuisante, éreintante… peuplant de figures cauchemardesques ses nuits blanches.

Son cœur menaçait de s'étioler dans cette macabre chute mais un sursaut suffit à bousculer cet homme d'habitude si prompt à l'attentisme.

Ce fut aux premières lueurs d'une aube grise et terne comme toutes celles qui l'avaient précédée, qu'il fit part de sa décision à son épouse dont les vertiges spectaculaires ne purent en rien rendre raison à ce père devenu l'ombre de lui- même. L'affaire fut rapidement réglée puisque M. Bennet s'était rapproché de Sir Williams afin de voyager en sa compagnie, ce dernier se rendant à Hunsford pour y aller chercher sa fille Maria et la ramener séance tenante dans le paisible Hertfordshire.

Ils avaient traversé de nombreux paysages sans les voir, en remplissant de temps en temps l'espace qui les séparait de phrases creuses, laissant défiler les heures sombres d'un voyage aussi pénible que nécessaire.

Dès qu'ils mirent pied à terre, le révérend Collins s'agita autour d'eux, impressionné par sa propre importance, celle que ses visiteurs lui renvoyaient par leur simple présence. Ce que Charlotte Collins regardait alors, prenait une tournure totalement différente puisque ce sont de vieux hommes aux visages tourmentés et aux dos voûtés par les soucis, qu'elle accueillit dans sa demeure où les jeunes filles n'étaient plus en sécurité.

Ils furent reçus dès l'heure du souper au château, épreuve dont M. Bennet se serait aisément passé, mais qui lui permit d'être témoin des aimables sentiments que M. Darcy et son cousin lui retournaient. Ce père meurtri avait ressenti une compassion sincère de la part de ces deux jeunes hommes dont l'un paraissait particulièrement affligé, sa douleur lui ouvrait-elle les portes de celle des autres ? Il avait été presque immédiatement attiré par cette détresse qu'il avait devinée dans les traits nerveux de ce gentleman pourtant connu pour sa froideur. Le vieil homme avait perçu au-delà des apparences, une longue plainte qui faisait écho avec la sienne.

Les représentants du sexe fort se retrouvèrent finalement à la bibliothèque dans laquelle, chacun s'autorisa une décontraction salutaire après une rencontre avec la maîtresse des lieux, qui n'avait pu s'abstenir de délivrer moult conseils et reproches aux deux pères de famille, illustrant ses propos de sa propre expérience de mère, tragiquement veuve comme chacun le savait.

Sir William était promptement tombé dans un profond sommeil, un verre vide à portée de main, ses moustaches frissonnant au gré de son souffle. Les quatre autres échangeaient des propos aussi plats que les conseils éducatifs de Lady de Bourgh mais au fur et à mesure, deux duos s'étaient formés, se composant d'une part, de l'honorable pasteur et du colonel, et d'autre part de M. Bennet et Darcy, réfugiés auprès de rangées d'ouvrages indemnes de tout contact avec des mains humaines.

_« Je crois avoir entendu de la bouche de M. Collins que vous êtes confronté à la suspicion d'un juge de paix dont la détermination semble totalement tournée vers une résolution simpliste de l'affaire ?_ Il avait dirigé son regard vers le feu qui crépitait bruyamment dans l'âtre.

_-Et, bien… je pense que l'on peut en effet résumer ainsi le déroulement des événements depuis ce funeste jour où mes pas m'ont conduit vers cette scène épouvantable. Sir Blackheart a trouvé en moi un suspect à sa convenance. _Le jeune homme s'était imperceptiblement raidi à l'évocation de ces soucis.

_-Pensez- vous que son jugement puisse vous valoir de sérieux ennuis ?_ Il contrôlait le volume de sa voix car il craignait d'attirer l'attention de son volubile neveu.

_-M. Bennet, je ne pourrais pas nier la contrariété augurée par ses soupçons mais ce qui m'inquiète réside dans l'abandon de toute autre piste, son enquête se borne à établir mon emploi du temps le plus précisément possible. _Il s'interrogeait sur les véritables motivations de son interlocuteur, dont la situation ne pouvait le rendre neutre.

_-Mais la police elle- même n'a-t-elle pas interrogé d'autres individus ayant la possibilité d'agir…_

_-M. Bennet, pour être très clair, ils ne seraient pas même fichus de retrouver leurs mains si celles-ci ne se trouvaient pas opportunément fixées au bout de leurs bras ! Ils n'ont toujours pas sérieusement cherché l'identité de la première victime, ni de la seconde ! _Il secouait la tête simultanément, complètement pris dans son argumentation. Le contexte ne lui importait plus, seule sa colère comptait alors. _Comment peut-on mener une enquête si l'on ne sait rien des victimes ? Ils arguent du fait qu'il s'agit de hasard, que ces jeunes filles venues de nulle part ont tout simplement fait une mauvaise rencontre qui leur aura coûté la vie. _

_-Mmm… puis- je vous demander dans quelles circonstances… ?_ Les mots lui manquèrent, car les prononcer rendait tangible la disparition de Lizzie.

_-Miss Elisabeth a probablement été enlevée parce qu'elle a été témoin d'une scène qui ne lui était pas destiné. Selon mes propres réflexions, elle s'est trouvée ce vendredi en fin de journée, en un lieu où l'assassin composait lui- même son décor, elle l'a certainement dérangé dans ses macabres arrangements et il a pris alors la décision qui s'est imposée à son esprit, il l'a emmenée avec lui afin qu'elle ne puisse pas révéler ce qu'elle avait vu._ Il osait à peine échanger un regard avec le père de celle dont il ne parvenait plus à se défaire, ni le jour ni la nuit.

_-Vous pensez qu'elle a vu cette pauvre enfant avant d'être elle- même livrée aux mains d'un tel homme… mais que faisait- elle dehors à cette heure- là ? Ne souffrait- elle pas d'une migraine ?_ Il ne sut pas interpréter le trouble qui s'afficha dans la physionomie de son vis-à-vis.

_-Je suppose qu'elle a cru que l'air frais l'aiderait à atténuer son trouble._ La fatigue, la peur empêchaient Darcy de maintenir un air d'impassibilité.

_-Son trouble… Sir Blackheart a tourné ses soupçons vers vous parce que vous êtes la dernière personne à avoir vu ma fille, n'est-ce pas ? Hormis le scélérat qui me l'a enlevée._ Il avait décelé le malaise qui s'était emparé de ce gentleman dont il ignorait tout, pourtant, il sentait qu'il devait continuer sur cette voie, quitte à le bousculer.

_-Oui, je suppose que l'on peut dire cela. _Il paraissait se remémorer cet instant. _Je suis allé prendre de ses nouvelles… _

_-Mais vous-a-t-elle paru particulièrement souffrante ? Vous avez employé le terme « trouble »…_ Sans s'en rendre compte, M. Bennet s'était rapproché du jeune homme, son buste tourné vers l'avant.

_-En fait, je… nous … _La rencontre de leurs regards suffit à faire tomber les dernières barrières. _M. Bennet, Miss Elisabeth ne me porte guère dans son estime, et, comment dire… enfin, ma présence n'a pas apaisé son mal. Je crains même qu'elle n'ait ressenti le besoin de calmer son agitation dès mon départ._

_-Que dois- je donc comprendre M. Darcy ? Cela ressemble fort à un aveu de culpabilité. Vous semblez convaincu d'être à l'origine de ce désastre. _Il pensait à haute voix, sans prendre garde à l'effet que ses paroles pouvaient provoquer.

_-Je ne saurais le nier, Monsieur. Je ne cesse de regretter cette visite importune auprès de votre fille. Peut- être ai- je changé le cours des événements par mon intervention. Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais._ Ce fut d'une voix humble, la tête baissée qu'il consentit à faire cet aveu.

_-Ainsi donc ce Blackheart a su brillamment trouver où exercer sa tyrannie, usant du caractère relatif de toute chose. Il a vite compris votre souffrance et il s'en est saisi d'emblée. Quelle est donc la réputation de cet homme ?_ Visiblement, il ne le pensait pas coupable, bien au contraire, il s'adressait à lui comme s'il avait entendu sa peine.

_-C'est un solitaire, un excentrique qui effraie un grand nombre d'individus, domestiques et voisins compris. Il use de ses caractéristiques physiques pour intimider, écraser toute éventuelle manifestation à son encontre. Il dégage une forte impression d'autorité. En fait… __Il possède toutes les caractéristiques d'un ogre, veuillez me pardonner cette référence littéraire en des temps si durs, M. Bennet._

_-Apaisez vos craintes M. Darcy, je suis d'autant plus intéressé que mon cher neveu, ici présent, m'a également parlé d'un étrange personnage, dont les propos, s'ils lui ont paru tout à fait délirants, pourraient toutefois tisser des liens avec des histoires anciennes du folklore… M. Collins n'étant pas toujours très serein, n'a pas su m'offrir davantage de détails. _Il s'était finalement posté près de la cheminée, son regard durci était dirigé vers l'âtre. _En revanche, il me semble que vous avez-vous- même recueilli la plupart de ses paroles… et, j'apprécierais vraiment que vous me les rapportiez, autant que faire se peut._

_-Monsieur, je dois tout d'abord vous informer que cet homme est un pauvre hère qui vit depuis toujours de petites tâches que les gens du comté lui confient en échange du peu dont il a besoin, à savoir un toit pour les nuits les plus rudes et un couvert quotidien. Cet enfant du pays a échappé à plusieurs reprises à ces terribles lieux que sont les asiles d'aliénés, où les malades sont traités comme des animaux. Mais la charité de certains, leur noble cœur lui ont permis de s'y soustraire._Il réagit à la surprise qu'affichait le visage du vieil homme. _Ne vous méprenez pas sur ma remarque, je n'éprouve aucun sentiment négatif à son égard mais je ne suis pas certain que nous puissions prendre pour argent comptant ce qu'il nous a confié dans un moment de grand désarroi. _

_-Je vous remercie pour cette mise en garde, M. Darcy, sachez que j'en ferai bon usage mais si je suis venu dans le Kent, ce ne fut pas sous l'impulsion de ma raison mais de mon cœur, alors je suis prêt à tout entendre pourvu que cela éclaire le chemin qui mène… à ma fille. Je suis prêt à vous écouter maintenant._ Il surveillait discrètement les autres occupants de la pièce, inquiet que le pasteur puisse interrompre une conversation d'un intérêt vital pour lui.

_-Voyons… il a commencé par évoquer des termes propres à l'alchimie, cela étonnamment dans un ensemble tout à fait cohérent, étant donné son… manque d'éducation. Cet insensé connaissait les phases de la métamorphoses, la quête même de l'alchimiste… Je ne peux l'expliquer autrement que par le fait qu'il a dû travailler auprès d'une personne qui l'a pratiquée ou dans tous les cas, n'en ignorait aucune arcane. Il a achevé terrifié, comme si le personnage auquel il faisait référence se trouvait devant lui, prêt à le punir ! C'était extrêmement troublant d'entendre cela de sa bouche. _

_-En effet… j'aurais tendance à vous suivre dans votre explication. Cependant, n'existe-t-il pas une autre possibilité ? Peut- être qu'une personne se joue de nous et a utilisé ce pauvre hère pour semer de fausses pistes ? Le croyez- vous capable d'apprendre par cœur un tel discours ?_ Il ne fallait rien négliger, surtout pas ce qui paraissait n'avoir aucun sens.

_-Non, monsieur, il était trop bouleversé par ce qu'il avait subi juste avant, il avait été molesté et je ne lui crois pas de tels talents de comédien qu'il puisse feindre à ce point là. Ensuite, son discours a tourné autour d'un conte, que je ne connaissais, je crois qu'il vient d'Allemagne, et pour finir il a fait allusion à une autre histoire, en la reliant à la première victime, à cause d'un détail vestimentaire. _

_-Mais je ne vous suis pas, comment pouvait- il savoir qu'un élément rapprochait ce conte et la jeune fille ?_ Il sentait son esprit s'agiter à chaque nouvelle information, stockant chacune d'elles en attendant de pouvoir les assembler.

_-Oh, il avait porté assistance au coroner pour transporter le corps de cette pauvre enfant. Mais sur le coup, je n'ai pas prêté attention à une éventuelle agitation de sa part, j'étais moi- même dévasté par ce que je venais de découvrir._

_-M. Darcy, dites- moi de quels contes s'agissait-il ? _Cela était probablement aussi important que ce qu'il avait déclaré au sujet de l'alchimie. Ces deux éléments se définissaient comme des figures allégoriques, donc entretenant un lien plus ou moins évident avec le monde réel.

_-Hum… Cric crac je crois ? L'histoire d'un vieil homme qui tient prisonnière une princesse dans une montagne de sel, jusqu'à ce qu'elle parvienne à s'emparer d'une clé et à s'enfuir. Quant à la dernière, il ne l'a pas citée expressément mais j'ai cru reconnaître l'histoire du Petit chaperon rouge, venue de France._

_-Non, je n'en connais aucune._ Son front s'était plissé, exagérant l'expression de tristesse que revêtait son visage.

_-Alors, accordez-moi quelques instants, j'ai trouvé ce matin- même un livre de contes… ah, tenez ! Le voici ! Il est écrit en français, si vous le souhaitez, je peux vous en faire un résumé en anglais…_

_-Non, je vous remercie Darcy, je parle fort mal cette langue mais je la lis sans embarras. »_

M. Bennet s'était emparé du volumineux ouvrage au cuir usé, ses yeux dévorant chaque mot qui se présentait, il eût tôt fait de terminer sa lecture.

_« Dois- je conclure que la première victime portait elle- même une cape rouge ? Est-ce le détail qui relie le conte et la réalité ?_

_-Absolument. Par ailleurs, une clé a été trouvée sous son corps, une clé…tachée de sang._ Darcy espérait vivement que cela éveillerait un souvenir.

_-Tachée de sang ?mais savez- vous à quoi cela fait référence ?_ Son regard semblait s'être embrasé subitement.

_-Non, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée._

_-A un autre conte, M. Darcy, le plus terrible qui soit et qui doit lui aussi tenir sa place dans ce vieil ouvrage d'histoires françaises… tenez, regardez !_

_-Barbe Bleue. »_

Apparemment, le jeune homme ne connaissait pas cet effroyable personnage, M. Bennet lui en fit un résumé, le plus éloquent possible.

_« Il s'agit d'un homme très riche qui a une barbe de couleur bleue, c'est pour ça qu'on le surnomme « la Barbe bleue ». Celle-ci le rend laid et terrible. Il dégoûte les femmes. De surcroît, il a déjà eu plusieurs épouses et on ne sait pas ce qu'elles sont devenues. Il propose cependant à ses voisines de l'épouser, mais aucune ne le souhaite. Finalement, l'une d'elles accepte, séduite par les richesses de la Barbe bleue._

_Peu de temps après les noces, La Barbe bleue doit partir en voyage. Il confie à sa jeune femme un trousseau de clefs ouvrant toutes les portes du château, mais il y a une petite pièce où elle ne doit entrer sous aucun prétexte. Curieuse, elle pénètre cependant dans la pièce interdite et y découvre tous les corps des précédentes épouses, accrochés au mur. Effrayée, elle laisse tomber la clef, qui se tache de sang. Elle essaye d'effacer la tache, mais le sang ne disparaît pas car la clef est magique._

_Barbe bleue revient par surprise et découvre la trahison de sa femme. Furieux, il s'apprête à égorger cette épouse trop curieuse, comme les précédentes. Celle-ci attend la visite de ses deux frères et le supplie de lui laisser assez de temps pour prier. Il lui donne un quart d'heure. Pendant ce temps, sa sœur Anne monte dans une tour d'où elle cherche à voir si leurs frères sont sur le chemin. La malheureuse demande à plusieurs reprises à sa sœur Anne si elle les voit venir, mais cette dernière répète qu'elle ne voit que le soleil qui poudroie, et l'herbe qui verdoie. Barbe bleue crie et s'apprête à l'exécuter avec un coutelas, la tenant par les cheveux. Les frères surgissent enfin et le tuent à coups d'épée. Elle hérite de toute la fortune de son époux, aide sa sœur à se marier et ses frères à avancer dans leurs carrières militaires. Elle épouse ensuite un honnête homme qui la rend enfin heureuse._

_-Mon Dieu ! Croyez- vous que notre criminel se prend pour Barbe Bleue ?_

_-C'est probable. _Il laissa défiler ses pensées à haute voix. _Les choses importantes se passent derrière les portes closes dans toutes ces histoires, il est question de clé, de secret bien gardé derrière des portes mais aussi de victimes innocentes. Notre ami, aussi insensé soit- il, a raison : il faut ouvrir les portes, sans ces histoires et sans ces portes, le sort d'Elisabeth nous échappe ! Que pouvez- vous me dire du dernier crime ?_

_-Et bien, les agents de police nous ont décrit une scène encore une fois tout aussi dérangeante puisque la jeune fille reposait sur un lit de verdure. Elle semblait profondément endormie. L'autopsie a confirmé qu'elle avait avalé un poison. Il n'y avait aucune trace de violence physique, de sang, contrairement à la première qui portait des griffures et… qui avait été égorgée. Elle aussi était couchée sur une clé, en tout point identique à la première._

_-C'est certainement encore une mise en scène… mais de quel conte ?_

_-J'ai bien une idée… je vous disais que ce matin, j'avais découvert ce livre et j'y ai cherché une histoire qui pourrait faire écho à cette scène. Et j'en ai trouvé une._Il l'avait rouvert à une page sur laquelle s'étendait un titre en lettres dorées « La Belle au bois dormant ».

_-Seigneur… à quel esprit malade avons- nous donc à faire ? Oh, Lizzie, ma petite fille chérie… où es- tu ? Dans quelles mains indignes ?_ Il s'était assis, pliant sous le poids de son malheur.

_-M. Bennet, peut- être devrions- nous en rester là pour ce soir. Je viendrai vous rendre visite dès demain matin à Hunsford. Nous avons besoin d'unir nos forces pour contrer ce monstre, nous devons reprendre nos esprits pour … miss Elisabeth. Nous avons déjà bien avancé en peu de temps._

_-Vous avez raison, jeune homme, je m'en tiendrai à votre sage conseil. Allons retrouver votre charmant cousin, qui a sacrifié sa tranquillité pour que nous puissions deviser ensemble. »_

Ainsi se termina la rencontre entre les deux hommes les plus douloureusement concernés par le sort d'Elisabeth. Comme Gilles l'avait annoncé « _il est toujours question d'amour_ ».

Nous sommes tous soumis à l'influence de deux forces : à la morale collective propre à chaque culture, qui nous dicte notre conduite générale, mais aussi à un code moral individuel qui peut s'opposer au premier. Si les deux s'assemblent, il n'y aura pas de problème car «quelque chose» nous interdit de _le_ faire. Cette loi intérieure revêt un caractère de certitude, d'évidence, qui fait qu'elle est généralement ressentie comme étant la voix de la conscience, ou bien celle de Dieu… Ces figures se manifestent en nous, entraînant une conviction profonde qui nous autorise toute folie, toute rébellion contre l'ordre établi s'il entre en contradiction avec ces valeurs intimes.

Le mal, dans un contexte primitif, relève de l'anomalie, comme un phénomène naturel et effrayant qui submerge l'individu. Au-delà de cet aspect pratique, le conte pose la question du choix : doit-on sauver sa vie à tout prix ? Ou bien doit-on se sacrifier pour d'autres (au nom de la morale justement) ? Les contes sont-ils bien moraux ? Ainsi, le sort du Petit chaperon rouge (dans la version de Perrault) ne s'avère-t-il pas cruel ? N'oublions pas que l'héroïne perd la vie à la fin, une exception. Cette mort symbolise-t-elle l'échec de la petite fille au cours du passage initiatique ? Quelles en seraient les causes ?

Voilà une question qui intéressera nos deux apprentis enquêteurs.

_**A suivre**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour à tous les passants et passantes, de moins en moins nombreux/ nombreuses... je vous prie de bien vouloir pardonner un manque d'organisation et donc un retard dans la publication de ce chapitre... au cas où certains/ certaines auraient attendu!**

**Bonne lecture et encore merci de venir poser vos yeux indulgents ici,**

**Calazzi.**

**Angela:**

J'espère que tu auras trouvé toutes les versions du Petit chaperon rouge et surtout la première de Perrault où le PCR finit dévorée... J'espère que tu y auras pris un plaisir infini... relire, redécouvrir cette richesse "mythologique" à l'âge adulte est un vrai délice littéraire. par ailleurs si cela t'intéresse des psy se sont intéressés à cet univers si particulier des contes, notamment C. G. Yung, ou B. Bettelheim ou M. L. von Franz... avis aux amatrices!

A bientôt... j'espère!

tendrement,

Calazzi.

**Mimija:**

La poésie sulfureuse du comte de Lautréamont a su te bouleverser très chère Mimija... et j'aime cela, car tel est mon but. Peut-on s'empêcher de souffrir? Non, évidemment non. En revanche, il est possible de sublimer, de transformer la souffrance en autre chose, petit à petit... n'est-ce pas? j'espère que la magie est bien là... partout mais surtout en nous amie lectrice,

amitiés,

Calazzi.

**« Toutes les horreurs que les romanciers croient inventer sont toujours au- dessous de la vérité. » **H. de Balzac, Le colonel Chabert.

Il avait longuement réfléchi au meilleur usage qu'il pourrait faire de ce pli si personnel, il l'avait parcouru à maintes reprises afin de s'assurer qu'il avait reconstitué toute l'histoire de ces deux jeunes personnes dont l'entêtement avait, selon toute apparence, donné naissance à une série de malentendus où l'amour s'était perdu en chemin. Il avait souri de contentement en imaginant l'humiliation ressentie par ce prince si peu charmant…ce fameux jour où la Belle entra dans sa vie. Il avait toutefois salué un certain panache dans la décision de ce dernier : offrir une ultime justification à celle qui avait repoussé une offre si exceptionnelle ! Il en avait ri, bien cruellement, de toute la noirceur de son cœur. Puis il avait sondé son esprit à la recherche du sort le plus créatif qu'il pourrait réserver à ce précieux document mais surtout à son scripteur et sa destinataire.

Ce n'est pas sans excitation qu'il avait pensé à rendre publique le contenu et l'auteur de cette prouesse épistolaire… connaissant notamment la tante du jeune homme et les desseins qu'elle caressait (sa langue bien pendue permettait à nombre d'étrangers au cercle familial de pénétrer leur intimité sans effort), cela n'était pas sans une certaine délectation… Finalement, les idées les plus simples s'avéraient les meilleures et fort de ce bon sens, il décida de remettre la missive à celle pour elle avait été écrite et surtout de mettre à profit les sentiments sans doute mêlés qu'elle occasionnerait sur ce jeune cœur si généreux… Son plan initial s'enrichirait très certainement de cette innovation. Ce serait un contrepoint parfait à sa démonstration. Un sourire gourmand s'étirait tel un chat le long de ses lèvres sèches alors qu'il achevait les préparatifs de la fête qu'il réservait à ses jeunes invitées. Il avait vraiment hâte de passer à l'action.

Elle avait guetté le moindre bruit, le moindre souffle, le moindre grattement de souris, dans l'espoir de retrouver un indice de la présence de sa jeune amie. Tandis qu'elle repassait en mémoire chaque mot, chaque phrase assassine déposés par un piteux galant. Car si Elisabeth Bennet ne s'était jamais vantée d'avoir reçu de poésie élégamment couchée par une main transie d'amour, elle connaissait en revanche le langage des amants. Après la première lecture, un souvenir encore plus désagréable s'était rappelé à son esprit : celui de son cousin si obsédé par sa propre perception qu'il mésestimait tous les signaux de la catastrophe annoncée. Elle avait laissé échapper quelques rires au milieu de sa rage, se jouant de Darcy et Colins, aux visages devenus interchangeables… dans la pénombre d'une cellule où l'espoir demeurait la seule possibilité.

**« Ne craignez rien, Madame, en recevant cette lettre, elle ne témoigne aucun de ces sentiments, elle ne réitère aucune de ces demandes qui vous ont tant déplu hier soir. Je ne vous écris pas pour vous blesser ou pour m'humilier, en revenant sur des vœux que, pour notre bonheur à tous deux, nous ne saurions trop vite chassés de notre esprit; les efforts consentis bon gré mal gré, pour l'écrire et pour la lire, nous auraient été épargnés, si mon honneur n'avait pas demandé qu'elle fût écrite et****lue. Il faut donc me pardonner cette liberté mais j'exige votre attention, vos sentiments, je le sais, n'y consentiront pas volontiers, mais je le requiers de votre justice. **_**»**__ Alors que penser aujourd'hui, dans un tel dénuement, du sort qu'elle pouvait réserver à l'honneur d'un gentilhomme ? Quelle importance cela ferait- il qu'elle lise les explications différées d'un homme qui voulait la prendre pour un objet ? Comment même pouvait- il exiger quoi que ce soit d'elle ? Et de quels sentiments pouvait- il se recommander ? __**« … permettez- moi de vous dire avec quelle ardeur je vous admire et je vous aime. »**_ _Son cœur s'emballait, ses joues brûlantes ravivaient le souvenir de cette fenêtre de l'âme… il n'y avait plus que ses paroles, non, __**ces**__ paroles… soutenues par ce regard si particulier, qu'elle n'avait pas su déchiffrer avant. Avant de sombrer dans un romantisme échevelé, elle s'obligea à se remémorer la blessure qu'il lui avait infligé juste après en exposant son orgueil, l'indélicatesse de son jugement quant à sa famille, sa sœur Jane, si douce, si secrète qu'il avait cru qu'elle n'était qu'intrigante. Cet homme avait bénéficié d'une éducation d'une excellente qualité, comment pouvait- il croire un seul instant qu'il pouvait aimer une femme comme elle ? Tout les opposait, depuis leur première rencontre elle l'avait compris, l'avait su à la manière d'une intuition. L'oracle de Delphes aurait pu lui signifier le déshonneur qu'elle lui infligerait, elle dont les alliances étaient si peu recommandables ! Elle repensait à cette première impression, l'origine de sa propre condamnation… puis, un peu avant qu'elle ne l'entende dénigrer son manque d'attrait. Elle avait tout d'abord apprécié sa beauté, son élégance, son regard qui n'était pas encore connoté… Oui, pour être tout à fait honnête elle avait tout d'abord et très subrepticement été sensible à ses atouts. C'est donc en mon honneur, mon orgueil que je refuse de vous pardonner M. Darcy, votre désir de m'offenser et de m'insulter en jetant votre sentiment prétendument amoureux en pâture! Par quels maléfices peut-on donc aimer contre sa raison, contre sa volonté et au mépris de son rang dans le monde ?_

**« Lors de ce bal – et j'avais justement l'honneur de danser avec vous – la réflexion de Sir Williams Lucas m'a appris qu'en raison des attentions de Bingley pour votre sœur, tous s'attendaient à ce mariage. Il tenait la chose pour si certaine que la date seule restait à régler. Dès cet instant, j'ai observé attentivement le comportement de mon ami, ce qui m'a permis de me rendre compte que son sentiment pour Mlle Bennet dépassait tout ce que j'avais vu chez lui auparavant. Votre sœur aussi, je l'ai bien regardée. » **_Mais de quelle façon l'avait-il observé ? Avec la même bienveillance que le premier regard qu'il lui avait jeté à elle ? Depuis la position si importante que son nom lui permettait d'occuper ? Un peu plus loin, il faisait presque amende honorable, attribuant Jane de qualités propres mais pour mieux céder à son ressentiment, sa mesquinerie naturelle :_

**« Je n'aurais cependant aucun scrupule à maintenir qu'une expression, un air aussi sereins que ceux de votre sœur auraient pu convaincre l'observateur le plus attentif que, pour aimable que fût son caractère, son cœur n'était pas de ceux que l'on touche facilement. » **_Comment a-t-il pu écrire cela ? Après tout ce qu'elle lui avait confié ! La perfidie ne semblait pas l'apanage exclusif des femmes dans cette famille. La tante et le neveu avaient toutes les raisons de s'entendre, les longues soirées d'hiver… lorsque l'alliance entre les deux branches aurait été consommée. Ah, elle s'octroyait un délice de fin gourmet : la vision du couple Darcy, la frêle Anne de Bourgh accrochée au solide bras de son cousin… dont l'expression faciale s'accordait parfaitement avec celle de sa future compagne… Oui, il aurait l'épouse qu'il méritait. Tout compte fait. Ou bien Miss Bingley pourrait- elle jouer les trouble- fête ? Quelle femme conviendrait donc à ce mufle qui se croyait gentleman parce qu'il en portait l'habit ? Une créature sans amour, sans chaleur, sans vitalité, sans intelligence… de toute évidence. Une femme qui pourrait décorer sa vie, son intérieur…_

**« Je ne l'ai pas crue indifférente, parce que je la voulais ainsi - je l'ai crue telle, car j'en ai acquis la conviction de manière impartiale, et aussi honnêtement que ma raison l'exigeait. – Mes objections à ce mariage dépassaient celles dont je reconnaissais hier soir qu'elles n'avaient été balayées, dans mon propre cas, que par la violence de la passion. »** _Pur effet de rhétorique où pourtant il n'y avait nul besoin d'enjoliver la vérité. _

_Pourquoi s'obstinait-il à évoquer un sentiment qui lui était si définitivement étranger ? La seule violence dont elle avait été témoin avait été la charge sur l'infériorité de sa famille, l'inconduite dont avaient fait preuve ses sœurs cadettes, sa mère… et même son père !_

**« L'inquiétude de ses sœurs avait grandi en même temps que la mienne nous sûmes bientôt que nos vues s'accordaient.» **_Curieux tribunal… où tous sont juges et parties, dans la plus complète objectivité bien évidemment. Qui s'était montré le plus déterminé à éreinter sa sœur ? Lui, souhaitant écarter le plus loin possible le spectre d'une grave mésalliance avec la sœur cadette, Ou bien, Miss Bingley, si pressée de régenter l'une des plus belles demeures d'Angleterre ? Quant à cette pauvre Mme Hurst… avait- elle jamais réussi un seul jour de sa vie à concevoir une idée qui lui soit propre ?_

**« Le convaincre qu'il s'était lui- même abusé ne fut donc pas difficile. Le persuader de ne pas revenir dans le Hertfordshire, une fois qu'il eût renoncé à ses certitudes, fut l'affaire d'un instant. - Jusque- là je n'ai rien à me reprocher. » **_La dernière phrase, si lourde de sens, incroyable aveu de culpabilité, tournait dans son esprit. Elle en suffoquait de colère ! Il avait revêtu ses habits d'innocent, jugeant probablement par avance qu'elle lui saurait gré d'une telle délicatesse. Mensonge éhonté ! Tandis qu'il avait tant à se reprocher ! Car s'il reconnaissait avoir usé d'un perfide subterfuge à Londres en cachant la présence de Jane à M. Bingley, il n'avait jamais cessé de se mentir à lui- même. Indigne d'un gentleman, d'un homme qui se veut responsable. Le mensonge à soi- même n'était-il pas le signe d'une faiblesse constitutive ? D'une lâcheté originelle ? _

**« Sur ce sujet, je n'ai plus rien à dire plus d'excuse à présenter. » **_Grand bien vous fasse M. Darcy, de toutes les façons, il y a peu d'espoir que nos routes se croisent à nouveau…_

**« Quant à cette accusation plus grave selon laquelle j'ai nui à Mr. Wikam, je ne peux la réfuter qu'en déroulant devant vous toute l'histoire de ses relations avec ma famille. » **_S'ensuivait la terrible révélation de la véritable nature du jeune homme qui avait usé avec elle, comme avec toutes les autres, d'un charme confondant. Elle avait dû relire à de multiples reprises ce passage afin de vaincre son incrédulité. Par la suite, elle ne ressentit plus que mortification. Comment avait- elle pu être dupe à ce point !? Elle avait revu chaque rencontre, chaque conversation, chaque observation sous ce nouvel éclairage et le portrait peu flatteur de M. Wickham n'avait rien d'impossible. Comment avait-elle pu se tromper à ce point ? Son jugement si fiable habituellement l'avait conduite sur la voie de l'aveuglement, pire encore : celle du flirt avec un aventurier ! Car telle était la situation, si elle avait donné foi aux accusations calomnieuses d'un inconnu, c'était bien parce qu'elle avait été blessée dans son amour propre par celui qui lui tendait un miroir flatteur… Aucun de ces hommes ne méritait que l'on s'y intéresse davantage. Aucun homme du tout d'ailleurs. Comment pouvait-on envisager sérieusement de partager sa vie avec de tels êtres ? Les hommes ne se définissaient-ils donc que par leur veulerie, leur arrogance ou leur irrésolution ? Certains ne manquaient pas de cruauté non plus… Elisabeth se livrait à ses réflexions amères, passant d'un état de colère à celui du désespoir. Il n'était plus question de dire son fait à un dédaigneux jeune homme, non, il n'était plus question de défendre l'honneur d'une famille, la cause était bel et bien perdue… Elle devait décider de son sort, se résoudre à vivre ou à mourir, car cet homme, ni plus ni moins, qui les détenait, Anne et elle- même, n'avait rien d'inhumain, bien au contraire. Survivre avait- il un sens ? Lui faudrait- il donc accepter de se compromettre avec l'un d'entre eux ? Pouvait- elle vivre sans espoir… ? En se résignant au célibat et au travail ? Simple spectatrice du grand théâtre des hommes ? _

_La nuit fut particulièrement agitée pour Elisabeth Bennet car peuplée d'images mêlant le réel et l'épouvante. Ses rêves fébriles firent danser les silhouettes des uns et des autres, pour finir en une seule créature arborant tous ces masques à la fois : condescendance, obséquiosité et duplicité. Chacun s'obstinait à faire sa demande dans une course effrénée, minutée, tous l'importunait, la poursuivant de leurs assiduités, lui criant des mots d'amour insensés... Elle se sentait oppressée, prisonnière d'un supplice au moins égal à celui de Tantale car chaque fois qu'elle pensait avoir semé l'un de ses galants, un autre surgissait, les yeux enflammés… Pour finir empoignée par le plus dérangeant de ces messieurs…_

Des pas furtifs, quelques bruissements de tissus, le cliquetis du métal après la fermeture d'une porte… _« Elisabeth ? Êtes- vous là ? … Elisabeth, c'est moi, Anne…» _Elle s'était réveillée en sursaut, la tête encore douloureuse de tous les pleurs qu'elle avait versé sur ce qui restait de sa vie.

_« Anne ! Vous êtes donc en vie ! Oh, merci mon dieu, merci… Comment allez- vous ?_

_-Oh, et bien, je… je ne sais pas… je suis épuisée… mais je suis vivante ! J'ai eu si peur, Elisabeth ! J'aurais tellement aimé que vous soyez à mes côtés… enfin, non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…_ Elle semblait essoufflée, nerveuse.

_-Ne craignez rien Anne, j'ai parfaitement compris… moi aussi, j'aurais voulu être près de vous ! Voulez- vous me raconter ?_ Elisabeth se massait doucement les tempes et le front, de ses doigt tremblants et moites.

_-Elisabeth, si vous saviez, comme c'était affreux ! Il est venu me chercher, m'a jeté un vêtement sombre au visage en m'ordonnant de l'enfiler, en silence. Il m'a conduite à travers des tunnels jusque dans une grande salle où était dressée une table somptueuse, saturée de victuailles plus enivrantes les unes que les autres. C'était une pièce souterraine encore une fois, avec des grilles fermant toutes les issues. Tout semblait irréel, les ombres qui rendaient étrange la douce lumière des flammes, et qui enveloppait chaque mouvement d'un halo mystérieux. _Anne paraissait reprendre un peu de calme en décrivant la scène, comme si elle s'en distanciait en même temps. _Il m'a commandé de m'asseoir près de l'âtre, lui- même protégé de toute action de ma part. Ensuite, il est allé chercher deux autres jeunes filles, très jeunes filles, très jolies… l'une d'elles avait visiblement beaucoup pleuré sur le chemin. Il nous a réunies au centre de la salle puis s'est écarté afin de profiter du spectacle pour lequel nous étions conviées, enfin, non pour lequel nous devions œuvrer car nous étions les interprètes de son théâtre. Les premières minutes furent presque agréables car nous nous sentions rassurées d'être trois. Nous avons commencé à faire connaissance puis nous sommes installées pour dîner car nous avions très faim. Nous pouvions à peine nous parler tellement nous étions occupées à goûter, mâcher, lécher… oh, j'en ai si honte maintenant ! _Elle fit une pause nécessaire à la reprise de son exposé. _Nous avions presque oublié qu'il était toujours là, campé confortablement dans son fauteuil, à nous observer comme des spécimens d'une ménagerie… Subitement, sa voix si grave, si puissante s'est élevée du fond de la salle… pour nous interpeler. Je ne saurais vous répéter avec certitude les mots qu'il a employés, Elisabeth mais… il nous expliquait que nous participions à une sorte de jeu… de défi… où nous étions toutes trois rivales, et que l'une d'entre nous devait perdre ce soir. Pour que les autres puissent vivre ! Vous rendez vous compte ?! Il fallait accepter de mourir ou de précipiter le sort d'une autre ! Y-a-t-il plus cruel dilemme ? _Elisabeth l'entendait parcourir sa cellule, dans un état d'agitation intense. _Oh, j'étais totalement figée, je n'osais plus bouger ni parler, encore moins profiter des bienfaits illusoires de cette table. Après, plus rien n'a été pareil… Ce monstre nous a défendu de nous entraider, posant à chacune d'entre nous des devinettes, il nous a soumises à des interrogatoires… c'était… c'était comme s'il voulait savoir qui nous étions vraiment… comme si son esprit pénétrait le nôtre et s'y installait… il tentait de nous faire dire des choses puis leur contraire. Il nous traitait comme si nous avions commis toutes sortes d'actes immoraux… comme si nos apparences n'étaient que tromperies et que nos visages prétendument innocents cachaient des vices, les pires turpitudes…_

_-Il prêchait le faux pour connaître le vrai ?Jusqu'à vous faire douter de vos propres pensées… il vous a manipulées afin de déconstruire toute certitude, toute assurance personnelle… Il voulait vous entraîner dans son monde où tout est dualité, où toute chose est soit noire soit blanche, jeu d'apparences…_ Elisabeth pensait à voix haute, dessinant pour elle-même le portrait d'un homme au pouvoir infini.

_-Oui, c'est exactement cela… tant et si bien qu'à la fin, nous étions terrorisées… mais je ne voyais plus rien, c'était comme si j'étais présente physiquement mais que mon esprit était endormi… alors il y eut des cris terribles… et j'ai rouvert les yeux pour voir l'une des jeunes filles emportées par … cet horrible… ce monstre… Le plus atroce, c'était la colère que l'on pouvait lire sur son visage, et puis un air de triomphe aussi, comme s'il considérait effectivement tout cela comme un jeu où celle qui n'avait pas respecté les règles, devait nécessairement périr. Je n'avais même plus la force de la secourir, ni de hurler avec elle… Oh, Seigneur, Elisabeth, il est parti avec elle, pour lui faire du mal, cela ne fait aucun doute ! Nous serons les prochaines ! _

_-Très chère, j'applaudis votre perspicacité ainsi que cette jolie imagination qui l'accompagne… Trêve de flatterie, je suis venu vous rendre visite car j'ai une requête à vous soumettre Miss Bennet._ Elles ne l'avaient pas entendu… il avait probablement attentivement suivi toute leur conversation.

_-Je ne crois pas être en mesure de décider librement quoi que ce soit Monsieur._

_-Il est vrai que votre sens moral vous invite à voir les choses ainsi mais je vais vous soumettre ma demande et vous saurez bien comment y répondre, alors. Voici : j'aimerais que vous nous racontiez l'histoire de La Belle et la Bête, dont j'ai apporté une copie si vous étiez assez bonne pour exaucer le vœu d'un fervent admirateur. » _

Il attendit quelques instants avant de déposer le précieux exemplaire à travers la petite ouverture par laquelle, une main indifférente passait habituellement les repas. Elisabeth n'avait pas donné de réponse, elle tentait d'étouffer la colère qui avait enflammé tout son être. Elle saisit finalement le livre et en débuta la lecture :

« **LA BELLE ET LA BÊTE**

Il y avait une fois un marchand, qui était extrêmement riche. Il avait six enfants, trois garçons et trois filles ; et comme ce marchand était un homme d'esprit, il n'épargna rien pour l'éducation de ses enfants, et leur donna toutes sortes de maîtres.

Ses filles étaient très belles ; mais la cadette surtout se faisait admirer, et on ne l'appelait, quand elle était petite, que la belle enfant ; en sorte que le nom lui en resta : ce qui donna beaucoup de jalousie à ses sœurs. Cette cadette, qui était plus belle que ses sœurs, était aussi meilleure qu'elles. Les deux aînées avaient beaucoup d'orgueil, parce qu'elles étaient riches ; elles faisaient les dames, et ne voulaient pas recevoir les visites des autres filles de marchands ; il leur fallait des gens de qualité pour leur compagnie. Elles allaient tous les jours au bal, à la comédie, à la promenade, et se moquaient de leur cadette, qui employait la plus grande partie de son temps à lire de bons livres.

Comme on savait que ces filles étaient fort riches, plusieurs gros marchands les demandèrent en mariage ; mais les deux aînées répondirent, qu'elles ne se marieraient jamais, à moins qu'elles ne trouvassent un duc, ou tout au moins, un comte. La Belle, (car je vous ai dit que c'était le nom de la plus jeune) la Belle, dis-je, remercia bien honnêtement ceux qui voulaient l'épouser, mais elle leur dit qu'elle était trop jeune, et qu'elle souhaitait de tenir compagnie à son père, pendant quelques années.

Tout d'un coup, le marchand perdit son bien, et il ne lui resta qu'une petite maison de campagne, bien loin de la ville. Il dit en pleurant à ses enfants, qu'il fallait aller demeurer dans cette maison, et qu'en travaillant comme des paysans, ils y pourraient vivre.

Ses deux filles aînées répondirent qu'elles ne voulaient pas quitter la ville, et qu'elles avaient plusieurs amants, qui seraient trop heureux de les épouser, quoiqu'elles n'eussent plus de fortune ; les bonnes demoiselles se trompaient : leurs amants ne voulurent plus les regarder, quand elles furent pauvres. Comme personne ne les aimait, à cause de leur fierté, on disait, « elles ne méritent pas qu'on les plaigne ; nous sommes bien aises de voir leur orgueil abaissé ; qu'elles aillent faire les dames, en gardant les moutons ».

Mais, en même temps, tout le monde disait, « pour la Belle, nous sommes bien fâchés de son malheur ; c'est une si bonne fille : elle parlait aux pauvres gens avec tant de bonté, elle était si douce, si honnête ». Il y eut même plusieurs gentilshommes qui voulurent l'épouser, quoiqu'elle n'eût pas un sol : mais elle leur dit, qu'elle ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner son pauvre père dans son malheur, et qu'elle le suivrait à la campagne pour le consoler et lui aider à travailler.

La pauvre Belle avait été bien affligée d'abord, de perdre sa fortune, mais elle s'était dit à elle-même, quand je pleurerais bien fort, cela ne me rendra pas mon bien, il faut tâcher d'être heureuse sans fortune. Quand ils furent arrivés à leur maison de campagne, le marchand et ses trois fils s'occupèrent à labourer la terre. La Belle se levait à quatre heures du matin, et se dépêchait de nettoyer la maison, et d'apprêter à dîner pour la famille.

Elle eut d'abord beaucoup de peine, car elle n'était pas accoutumée à travailler comme une servante ; mais au bout de deux mois, elle devint plus forte, et la fatigue lui donna une santé parfaite. Quand elle avait fait son ouvrage, elle lisait, elle jouait du clavecin, ou bien, elle chantait en filant.

Ses deux sœurs, au contraire, s'ennuyaient à la mort ; elles se levaient à dix heures du matin, se promenaient toute la journée, et s'amusaient à regretter leurs beaux habits et les compagnies.

« Voyez notre cadette, disaient-elles, entre elles, elle a l'âme basse, et est si stupide qu'elle est contente de sa malheureuse situation. »

Le bon marchand ne pensait pas comme ses filles. Il savait que la Belle était plus propre que ses sœurs à briller dans les compagnies. il admirait la vertu de cette jeune fille, et surtout sa patience ; car ses sœurs, non contentes de lui laisser faire tout l'ouvrage de la maison, l'insultaient à tout moment.

Il y avait un an que cette famille vivait dans la solitude, lorsque le marchand reçut une lettre, par laquelle on lui mandait qu'un vaisseau, sur lequel il avait des marchandises, venait d'arriver heureusement. Cette nouvelle pensa tourner la tête à ses deux aînées, qui pensaient qu'à la fin, elles pourraient quitter cette campagne, où elles s'ennuyaient tant ; et quand elles virent leur père prêt à partir, elles le prièrent de leur apporter des robes, des palatines, des coiffures, et toutes sortes de bagatelles.

La Belle ne lui demandait rien ; car elle pensait en elle-même, que tout l'argent des marchandises ne suffirait pas pour acheter ce que ses sœurs souhaitaient.

« Tu ne me pries pas de t'acheter quelque chose, lui dit son père.

- Puisque vous avez la bonté de penser à moi, lui dit-elle, je vous prie de m'apporter une rose, car il n'en vient point ici. »

Ce n'est pas que la Belle se souciât d'une rose, mais elle ne voulait pas condamner par son exemple la conduite de ses sœurs, qui auraient dit que c'était pour se distinguer, qu'elle ne demandait rien. Le bonhomme partit ; mais quand il fut arrivé, on lui fit un procès pour ses marchandises, et après avoir eu beaucoup de peine, il revint aussi pauvre qu'il était auparavant. Il n'avait plus que trente milles pour arriver à sa maison, et il se réjouissait déjà du plaisir de voir ses enfants ; mais comme il fallait passer un grand bois, avant de trouver sa maison, il se perdit. Il neigeait horriblement ; le vent était si grand, qu'il le jeta deux fois en bas de son cheval, et la nuit étant venue il pensa qu'il mourrait de faim, ou de froid, ou qu'il serait mangé des loups, qu'il entendait hurler autour de lui. Tout d'un coup, en regardant au bout d'une longue allée d'arbres, il vit une grande lumière, mais qui paraissait bien éloignée. Il marcha de ce côté-là, et vit que cette lumière sortait d'un grand palais, qui était tout illuminé.

Le marchand remercia Dieu du secours qu'il lui envoyait, et se hâta d'arriver à ce château ; mais il fut bien surpris de ne trouver personne dans les cours. Son cheval, qui le suivait, voyant une grande écurie ouverte, entra dedans, et ayant trouvé du foin et de l'avoine, le pauvre animal, qui mourait de faim, se jeta dessus avec beaucoup d'avidité. Le marchand l'attacha dans l'écurie, et marcha vers la maison, où il ne trouva personne ; mais étant entré dans une grande salle, il y trouva un bon feu ; et une table chargée de viande, où il n'y avait qu'un couvert. Comme la pluie et la neige l'avaient mouillé jusqu'aux os, il s'approcha du feu pour se sécher, et disait en lui-même, le maître de la maison, ou ses domestiques me pardonneront la liberté que j'ai prise, et sans doute ils viendront bientôt. Il attendit pendant un temps considérable ; mais onze heures ayant sonné, sans qu'il vît personne, il ne put résister à la faim, et prit un poulet, qu'il mangea en deux bouchées, et en tremblant. Il but aussi quelques coups de vin, et devenu plus hardi, il sortit de la salle, et traversa plusieurs grands appartements, magnifiquement meublés. A la fin, il trouva une chambre, où il y avait un bon lit, et comme il était minuit passé, et qu'il était las, il prit le parti de fermer la porte, et de se coucher.

Il était dix heures du matin, quand il se leva le lendemain, et il fut bien surpris de trouver un habit fort propre, à la place du sien, qui était tout gâté. Assurément, dit-il en lui-même, ce palais appartient à quelque bonne fée, qui a eu pitié de ma situation.

Il regarda par la fenêtre, et ne vit plus de neige, mais des berceaux de fleurs qui enchantaient la vue. Il rentra dans la grande salle, où il avait soupé la veille, et vit une petite table où il y avait du chocolat.

« Je vous remercie, madame la fée, dit-il tout haut, d'avoir eu la bonté de penser à mon déjeuner. »

Le bonhomme, après avoir pris son chocolat, sortit pour aller chercher son cheval, et comme il passait sous un berceau de roses, il se souvint que la Belle lui en avait demandé, et cueillit une branche, où il y en avait plusieurs. En même temps, il entendit un grand bruit, et vit venir à lui une bête si horrible, qu'il fut tout prêt de s'évanouir.

Vous recevant dans mon château, et pour ma peine, vous me volez mes roses, que j'aime mieux que toutes choses au monde. Il faut mourir pour réparer cette faute ; je ne vous donne qu'un quart d'heure pour demander pardon à Dieu. »

Le marchand se jeta à genoux, et dit à la Bête, enjoignant les mains :

« Monseigneur, pardonnez-moi, je ne croyais pas vous offenser, en cueillant une rose pour une de mes filles, qui m'en avait demandé.

- Je ne m'appelle point Monseigneur, répondit le monstre, mais la Bête. Je n'aime pas les compliments, moi, je veux qu'on dise ce que l'on pense ; ainsi, ne croyez pas me toucher par vos flatteries. Mais vous m'avez dit que vous aviez des filles ; je veux bien vous pardonner, à condition qu'une de vos filles vienne volontairement, pour mourir à votre place ; ne me raisonnez pas : partez, et si vos filles refusent de mourir pour vous, jurez que vous reviendrez dans trois mois. »

Le bonhomme n'avait pas dessein de sacrifier une de ses filles à ce vilain monstre ; mais il pensa, au moins, j'aurai le plaisir de les embrasser encore une fois. Il jura donc de revenir, et la Bête lui dit qu'il pouvait partir quand il voudrait ; « mais, ajouta-telle, je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles les mains vides. Retourne dans la chambre où tu as couché, tu y trouveras un grand coffre vide ; tu peux y mettre tout ce qu'il te plaira, je le ferai porter chez toi. » En même temps la Bête se retira, et le bonhomme dit en lui-même, s'il faut que je meure, j'aurai la consolation de laisser du pain à mes pauvres enfants.

Il retourna dans la chambre où il avait couché, et y ayant trouvé une grande quantité de pièces d'or, il remplit le grand coffre, dont la Bête lui avait parlé ; le ferma, et ayant repris son cheval, qu'il retrouva dans l'écurie, il sortit de ce palais avec une tristesse égale à la joie qu'il avait, lorsqu'il y était entré. Son cheval prit de lui-même une des routes de la forêt, et en peu d'heures, le bonhomme arriva dans sa petite maison. Ses enfants se rassemblèrent autour de lui, mais, au lieu d'être sensible à leurs caresses, le marchand se mit à pleurer, en les regardant. Il tenait à la main la branche de roses, qu'il apportait à la Belle : il la lui donna, et lui dit :

« La Belle, prenez ces roses ; elles coûteront bien cher à votre malheureux père » ; et tout de suite, il raconta à sa famille la funeste aventure qui lui était arrivée. A ce récit, ses deux aînées jetèrent de grands cris, et dirent des injures à la Belle, qui ne pleurait point.

« Voyez ce que produit l'orgueil de cette petite créature, disaient-elles ; que ne

demandait-elle des ajustements comme nous ; mais non, mademoiselle voulait se distinguer ; elle va causer la mort de notre père, et elle ne pleure pas.

- Cela serait fort inutile, reprit la Belle ; pourquoi pleurerais-je la mort de mon père ? Il ne périra point. Puisque le monstre veut bien accepter une de ses filles, je veux me livrer à toute sa furie, et je me trouve fort heureuse, puisqu'en mourant, j'aurai la joie de sauver mon père, et de lui prouver ma tendresse.

- Non, ma sœur, lui dirent ses trois frères, vous ne mourrez pas, nous irons trouver ce monstre, et nous périrons sous ses coups, si nous ne pouvons le tuer.

- Ne l'espérez pas, mes enfants, leur dit le marchand, la puissance de cette Bête est si grande, qu'il ne me reste aucune espérance de la faire périr. Je suis charmé du bon cœur de la Belle, mais je ne veux pas l'exposer à la mort. Je suis vieux, il ne me reste que peu de temps à vivre, ainsi, je ne perdrai que quelques années de vie, que je ne regrette qu'à cause de vous, mes chers enfants.

- Je vous assure, mon père, lui dit la Belle que vous n'irez pas à ce palais sans moi ; vous ne pouvez m'empêcher de vous suivre. Quoique je sois jeune, je ne suis pas fort attachée à la vie, et j'aime mieux être dévorée par ce monstre, que de mourir du chagrin que me donnerait votre perte. »

On eut beau dire, la Belle voulut absolument partir pour le beau palais, et ses sœurs en étaient charmées, parce que les vertus de cette cadette leur avaient inspiré beaucoup de jalousie. Le marchand était si occupé de la douleur de perdre sa fille, qu'il ne pensait pas au coffre qu'il avait rempli d'or ; mais, aussitôt qu'il se fut enfermé dans sa chambre pour se coucher, il fut bien étonné de le trouver à la ruelle de son lit.

Il résolut de ne point dire à ses enfants qu'il était devenu si riche, parce que ses filles auraient voulu retourner à la ville, qu'il était résolu de mourir dans cette campagne ; mais il confia ce secret à la Belle, qui lui apprit, qu'il était venu quelques gentilshommes pendant son absence, et qu'il y en avait deux qui aimaient ses sœurs.

Elle pria son père de les marier ; car elle était si bonne qu'elle les aimait, et leur pardonnait de tout son cœur le mal qu'elles lui avaient fait. Ces deux méchantes filles se frottèrent les yeux avec un oignon pour pleurer lorsque la Belle partit avec son père ; mais ses frères pleuraient tout de bon, aussi bien que le marchand : il n'y avait que la

Belle qui ne pleurait point, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas augmenter leur douleur. Le cheval prit la route du palais, et sur le soir, ils l'aperçurent illuminé, comme la première fois.

Le cheval fut tout seul à l'écurie, et le bonhomme entra avec sa fille dans la grande salle, où ils trouvèrent une table, magnifiquement servie, avec deux couverts.

Le marchand n'avait pas le cœur de manger ; mais Belle, s'efforçant de paraître tranquille, se mit à table, et le servit ; puis elle disait en elle-même : la Bête veut m'engraisser avant de me manger, puisqu'elle me fait si bonne chère. Quand ils eurent soupé, ils entendirent un grand bruit, et le marchand dit adieu à sa pauvre fille en pleurant ; car il pensait que c'était la Bête. Belle ne put s'empêcher de frémir, en voyant cette horrible figure : mais elle se rassura de son mieux, et le monstre lui ayant demandé si c'était de bon cœur qu'elle était venue, elle lui dit, en tremblant, que oui.

« Vous êtes bien bonne, dit la Bête, et je vous suis bien obligée. Bonhomme, partez demain matin, et ne vous avisez jamais de revenir ici. Adieu la Belle.

- Adieu la Bête, répondit-elle, et tout de suite le monstre se retira.

- Ah, ma fille ! dit le marchand, en embrassant la Belle, je suis à demi-mort de frayeur.

- Croyez-moi, laissez-moi ici ; non, mon père, lui dit la Belle avec fermeté, vous partirez demain matin, et vous m'abandonnerez au secours du Ciel ; peut-être aura-t-il pitié de moi. »

Ils furent se coucher, et croyaient ne pas dormir de toute la nuit, mais à peine furent-ils dans leurs lits, que leurs yeux se fermèrent. Pendant son Sommeil, la Belle

vit une dame qui lui dit :

« Je suis contente de votre bon cœur, la Belle ; la bonne action que vous faites, en donnant votre vie, pour sauver celle de votre père, ne demeurera point sans récompense. »

La Belle en s'éveillant, raconta ce songe à son père, et quoiqu'il le consolât un peu, cela ne l'empêcha pas de jeter de grands cris, quand il fallut se séparer de sa chère fille.

Lorsqu'il fut parti, la Belle s'assit dans la grande salle, et se mit à pleurer aussi ; mais comme elle avait beaucoup de courage, elle se recommanda à Dieu, et résolut de ne se point chagriner, pour le peu de temps qu'elle avait à vivre ; car elle croyait fermement que la Bête la mangerait le soir.

Elle résolut de se promener en attendant, et de visiter ce beau château. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en admirer la beauté. Mais elle fut bien surprise de trouver une porte, sur laquelle il y avait écrit : Appartement de la Belle. Elle ouvrit cette porte avec précipitation, et elle fut éblouie de la magnificence qui y régnait : mais ce qui frappa le plus sa vue, fut une grande bibliothèque, un clavecin, et plusieurs livres de musique.

" On ne veut pas que je m'ennuie ", dit-elle, tout bas ; elle pensa ensuite, si je n'avais qu'un jour à demeurer ici, on ne m'aurait pas fait une telle provision. Cette pensée ranima son courage. Elle ouvrit la bibliothèque et vit un livre, où il y avait écrit en lettres d'or : Souhaitez, commandez ; vous êtes ici la reine et la maîtresse.

« Hélas ! dit-elle, en soupirant, je ne souhaite rien que de revoir mon pauvre père, et de savoir ce qu'il fait à présent » : elle avait dit cela en elle-même. Quelle fut sa surprise ! en jetant les yeux sur un grand miroir, d'y voir sa maison, où son père arrivait avec un visage extrêmement triste. Ses sœurs venaient au-devant de lui, et malgré les grimaces qu'elles faisaient, pour paraître affligées, la joie qu'elles avaient de la perte de leur sœur, paraissait sur leur visage. Un moment après, tout cela disparut, et la Belle ne put s'empêcher de penser, que la Bête était bien complaisante, et qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre d'elle. A midi, elle trouva la table mise, et pendant son dîner, elle entendit un excellent concert, quoiqu'elle ne vît personne. Le soir, comme elle allait se mettre à table, elle entendit le bruit que faisait la Bête, et ne put s'empêcher de frémir.

« La Belle, lui dit ce monstre, voulez-vous bien que je vous voie souper ?

- Vous êtes le maître, répondit la Belle, en tremblant.

- Non, répondit la Bête, il n'y a ici de maîtresse que vous. Vous n'avez qu'à me dire de m'en aller, si je vous ennuie ; je sortirai tout de suite. Dites-moi, n'est-ce pas que vous me trouvez bien laid ?

- Cela est vrai, dit la Belle, car je ne sais pas mentir, mais je crois que vous êtes fort bon.

- Vous avez raison, dit le monstre, mais, outre que je suis laid, je n'ai point d'esprit : je sais bien que je ne suis qu'une bête.

- On n'est pas bête, reprit la Belle, quand on croit n'avoir point d'esprit : un sot n'a jamais su cela.

- Mangez donc, la Belle, lui dit le monstre, et tâchez de ne vous point ennuyer dans votre maison ; car tout ceci est à vous ; et j'aurais du chagrin, si vous n'étiez pas contente.

- Vous avez bien de la bonté, dit la Belle. Je vous avoue que je suis bien contente de votre cœur ; quand j'y pense, vous ne me paraissez plus si laid.

- Oh dame, oui, répondit la Bête, j'ai le cœur bon, mais je suis un monstre.

- Il y a bien des hommes qui sont plus monstres que vous, dit la Belle, et je vous aime mieux avec votre figure, que ceux qui avec la figure d'hommes, cachent un cœur faux, corrompu, ingrat.

- Si j'avais de l'esprit, reprit la Bête, je vous ferais un grand compliment pour vous remercier, mais je suis un stupide ; et tout ce que je puis vous dire, c'est que je vous suis bien obligé. »

La Belle soupa de bon appétit. Elle n'avait presque plus peur du monstre ; mais elle manqua mourir de frayeur, lorsqu'il lui dit :

« La Belle, voulez-vous être ma femme ? »

Elle fut quelque temps sans répondre ; elle avait peur d'exciter la colère du monstre en le refusant elle lui dit pourtant en tremblant :

« Non, la Bête. »

Dans le moment, ce pauvre monstre voulut soupirer, et il fit un sifflement si épouvantable, que tout le palais en retentit : mais Belle fut bientôt rassurée ; car la

Bête lui ayant dit tristement, « adieu la Belle », sortit de la chambre, en se retournant de temps en temps pour la regarder encore. Belle se voyant seule, sentit une grande compassion pour cette pauvre Bête :

« Hélas, disait-elle, c'est bien dommage qu'elle soit si laide, elle est si bonne ! »

Belle passa trois mois dans ce palais avec assez de tranquillité. Tous les soirs, la

Bête lui rendait visite, l'entretenait pendant le souper, avec assez de bon sens, mais jamais avec ce qu'on appelle esprit, dans le monde. L'habitude de le voir l'avait accoutumée à sa laideur, et loin de craindre le moment de sa visite, elle regardait souvent à sa montre, pour voir s'il était bientôt neuf heures ; car la Bête ne manquait jamais de venir à cette heure-là. Il n'y avait qu'une chose qui faisait de la peine à la

Belle, c'est que le monstre, avant de se coucher, lui demandait toujours si elle voulait être sa femme, et paraissait pénétré de douleur, lorsqu'elle lui disait que non. Elle lui dit un jour :

« Vous me chagrinez, la Bête ; je voudrais pouvoir vous épouser, mais je suis trop sincère, pour vous faire croire que cela arrivera jamais. Je serai toujours votre amie, tâchez de vous contenter de cela.

- Il le faut bien, reprit la Bête ; je me rends justice. Je sais que je suis bien horrible ; mais je vous aime beaucoup; cependant je suis trop heureux de ce que vous voulez bien rester ici ; promettez-moi que vous ne me quitterez jamais. »

La Belle rougit à ces paroles. Elle avait vu dans son miroir, que son père était malade de chagrin, de l'avoir perdue, et elle souhaitait le revoir.

« Je pourrais bien vous promettre, dit-elle à la Bête, de ne vous jamais quitter tout à fait ; mais j'ai tant d'envie de revoir mon père, que je mourrai de douleur, si vous me refusez ce plaisir.

- J'aime mieux mourir moi-même, dit ce monstre, que de vous donner du chagrin.

Je vous enverrai chez votre père, vous y resterez, et votre pauvre Bête en mourra de douleur.

- Non, lui dit la Belle, en pleurant, je vous aime trop pour vouloir causer votre mort.

Je vous promets de revenir dans huit jours. Vous m'avez fait voir que mes sœurs sont mariées, et que mes frères sont partis pour l'armée. Mon père est tout seul, souffrez que je reste chez lui une semaine.

- Vous y serez demain au matin, dit la Bête mais souvenez-vous de votre promesse. Vous n'aurez qu'à mettre votre bague sur une table en vous couchant, quand vous voudrez revenir. Adieu la Belle. »

La Bête soupira selon sa coutume, en disant ces mots, et la Belle se coucha toute triste de la voir affligée. Quand elle se réveilla le matin, elle se trouva dans la maison de son père, et ayant sonné une clochette, qui était à côté de son lit, elle vit venir la servante, qui fit un grand cri, en la voyant. Le bonhomme accourut à ce cri, et manqua mourir de joie, en revoyant sa chère fille ; et ils se tinrent embrassés plus d'un quart d'heure. La Belle, après les premiers transports, pensa qu'elle n'avait point d'habits pour se lever ; mais la servante lui dit, qu'elle venait de trouver dans la chambre voisine un grand coffre, plein de robes toutes d'or, garnies de diamants. Belle remercia la bonne Bête de ses attentions ; elle prit la moins riche de ces robes, et dit à la servante de serrer les autres, dont elle voulait faire présent à ses sœurs : mais à peine eut-elle prononcé ces paroles, que le coffre disparut. Son père lui dit que la Bête voulait qu'elle gardât tout cela pour elle, et aussitôt, les robes et le coffre revinrent à la même place.

La Belle s'habilla, et pendant ce temps, on fut avertir ses sœurs, qui accoururent avec leurs maris. Elles étaient toutes deux fort malheureuses. L'aînée avait épousé un gentilhomme, beau comme l'amour; mais il était si amoureux de sa propre figure, qu'il n'était occupé que de cela, depuis le matin jusqu'au soir, et méprisait la beauté de sa femme. La seconde avait épousé un homme, qui avait beaucoup d'esprit ; mais il ne s'en servait que pour faire enrager tout le monde, et sa femme toute la première. Les sœurs de la Belle manquèrent mourir de douleur, quand elles la virent habillée comme une princesse, et plus belle que le jour. Elle eut beau les caresser, rien ne put étouffer leur jalousie, qui augmenta beaucoup, quand elle leur eut conté combien elle était heureuse.

Ces deux jalouses descendirent dans le jardin, pour y pleurer tout à leur aise et elles se disaient, pourquoi cette petite créature est-elle plus heureuse que nous ? Ne sommes-nous pas plus aimables qu'elle ?

« Ma sœur, dit l'aînée, il me vient une pensée ; tâchons de l'arrêter ici plus de huit jours, sa sotte Bête se mettra en colère, de ce qu'elle lui aura manqué de parole, et peut-être qu'elle la dévorera.

- Vous avez raison, ma sœur, répondit l'autre. Pour cela, il lui faut faire de grandes caresses. »

Et ayant pris cette résolution, elles remontèrent et firent tant d'amitié à leur sœur, que la Belle en pleura de joie. Quand les huit jours furent passés, les deux sœurs s'arrachèrent les cheveux, et firent tant les affligées de son départ, qu'elle promit de rester encore huit jours.

Cependant Belle se reprochait le chagrin qu'elle allait donner à sa pauvre Bête, qu'elle aimait de tout son cœur, et elle s'ennuyait de ne la plus voir. La dixième nuit qu'elle passa chez son père, elle rêva qu'elle était dans le jardin du palais, et qu'elle voyait la Bête, couchée sur l'herbe, et prête à mourir, qui lui reprochait son ingratitude.

La Belle se réveilla en sursaut, et versa des larmes.

« Ne suis-je pas bien méchante, disait-elle, de donner du chagrin à une Bête, qui a pour moi tant de complaisance? Est-ce sa faute, si elle est si laide, et si elle a peu d'esprit ? Elle est bonne, cela vaut mieux que tout le reste. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas voulu l'épouser ? Je serais plus heureuse avec elle, que mes sœurs avec leurs maris. Ce n'est, ni la beauté, ni l'esprit d'un mari, qui rendent une femme contente : c'est la bonté du caractère, la vertu, la complaisance : et la Bête a toutes ces bonnes qualités. Je n'ai point d'amour pour elle ; mais j'ai de l'estime, de l'amitié, et de la reconnaissance.

Allons, il ne faut pas la rendre malheureuse ; je me reprocherais toute ma vie mon ingratitude. »

A ces mots, Belle se lève, met sa bague sur la table, et revient se coucher. A peine fut-elle dans son lit, qu'elle s'endormit, et quand elle se réveilla le matin, elle vit avec joie qu'elle était dans le palais de la Bête. Elle s'habilla magnifiquement pour lui plaire, et s'ennuya à mourir toute la journée, en attendant neuf heures du soir ; mais l'horloge eut beau sonner, la Bête ne parut point.

La Belle, alors, craignit d'avoir causé sa mort. Elle courut tout le palais, en jetant de grands cris ; elle était au désespoir. Après avoir cherché partout, elle se souvint de son rêve, et courut dans le jardin vers le canal, où elle l'avait vue en dormant. Elle trouva la pauvre Bête étendue sans connaissance, et elle crut qu'elle était morte. Elle se jeta sur son corps, sans avoir horreur de sa figure, et sentant que son cœur battait encore, elle prit de l'eau dans le canal, et lui en jeta sur la tête. La Bête ouvrit les yeux et dit à la Belle : « Vous avez oublié votre promesse, le chagrin de vous avoir perdue, m'a fait résoudre à me laisser mourir de faim ; mais je meurs content, puisque j'ai le plaisir de vous revoir encore une fois.

- Non, ma chère Bête, vous ne mourrez point, lui dit la Belle, vous vivrez pour devenir mon époux ; dès ce moment je vous donne ma main, et je jure que je ne serai qu'à vous. Hélas, je croyais n'avoir que de l'amitié pour vous, mais la douleur que je sens, me fait voir que je ne pourrais vivre sans vous voir. »

A peine la Belle eut-elle prononcé ces paroles, qu'elle vit le château brillant de lumière, les feux d'artifices, la musique, tout lui annonçait une fête mais toutes ces beautés n'arrêtèrent point sa vue : elle se retourna vers sa chère Bête, dont le danger la faisait frémir. Quelle fut sa surprise ! La Bête avait disparu, et elle ne vit plus à ses pieds qu'un prince plus beau que l'amour, qui la remerciait d'avoir fini son enchantement. Quoique ce prince méritât toute son attention, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui demander où était la Bête.

« Vous la voyez à vos pieds, lui dit le prince. Une méchante fée m'avait condamné à rester sous cette figure jusqu'à ce qu'une belle fille consentît à m'épouser, et elle m'avait défendu de faire paraître mon esprit. Ainsi, il n'y avait que vous dans le monde assez bonne, pour vous laisser toucher à la bonté de mon caractère ; et en vous offrant ma couronne, je ne puis m'acquitter des obligations que je vous ai. »

La Belle, agréablement surprise, donna la main à ce beau prince pour se relever.

Ils allèrent ensemble au château, et la Belle manqua mourir de joie, en trouvant dans la grande salle son père, et toute sa famille, que la belle dame, qui lui était apparue en songe, avait transportés au château.

« Belle, lui dit cette dame, qui était une grande fée, venez recevoir la récompense de votre bon choix : vous avez préféré la vertu à la beauté et à l'esprit, vous méritez de trouver toutes ces qualités réunies en une même personne. Vous allez devenir une grande reine : j'espère que le trône ne détruira pas vos vertus. Pour vous, mesdemoiselles, dit la fée aux deux sœurs de Belle, je connais votre cœur, et toute la malice qu'il enferme. Devenez deux statues ; mais conservez toute votre raison sous la pierre qui vous enveloppera. Vous demeurerez à la porte du palais de votre sœur, et je ne vous impose point d'autre peine, que d'être témoins de son bonheur. Vous ne pourrez revenir dans votre premier état, qu'au moment où vous reconnaîtrez vos fautes ; mais j'ai bien peur que vous ne restiez toujours statues. On se corrige de l'orgueil, de la colère, de la gourmandise et de la paresse : mais c'est une espèce de miracle que la conversion d'un cœur méchant et envieux. »

Dans le moment la fée donna un coup de baguette, qui transporta tous ceux qui étaient dans cette salle, dans le royaume du prince. Ses sujets le virent avec joie, et il épousa la Belle, qui vécut avec lui fort longtemps, et dans un bonheur parfait, parce qu'il était fondé sur la vertu. »

Elisabeth referma le livre, attendant de connaître le sort que cet homme aux désirs insondables voulait leur infliger.

_**A suivre**_

*Jeanne Marie Leprince de Beaumont, « Le Magasin des enfants », 1757. Il existe une **première version** de « La Belle et la Bête », écrite par Mme de Villeneuve au début du XVIIème siècle, plus poétique, plus longue et où l'apparence de la Bête est franchement repoussante (plus proche du reptile que du lion de Cocteau dans le film éponyme).


End file.
